The Unloved
by Lilysplash
Summary: At first Robinkit's life was fine, but that all changed the moment she opened her eyes. With an evil cat's plan rising, she must find someone to lean on and love, or lose the battle. Follow her story of love, betrayel, forgiveness, and tragedy. A dark cloud of sadness and fear shadows the clans, will Robinkit save them? This is my first fanfiction, so no flames, and please review.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Allegiances

GorseClan

Leader **Plumestar**-silver she-cat with pale blue eyes and a plumy tale

Deputy **Rainfrost**-light gray tom with yellow eyes and white patches

Apprentice, **Willowpaw**

Medicine Cat **Starlingsong**-dark ginger she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice, **Sneezepaw**

Warriors

**Ambercloud**-smoky gray tom with amber eyes

**Emberflower**-black she-cat with green eyes and a white tail tip

**Lionfoot**-golden tom with amber eyes and creamy feet

**Olivewhisker**-reddish brown tom with green eyes

**Poppysplash**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Icefire**-frosty white she-cat with yellow eyes and a reddish tail

**Jaytail**-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Leapordfrost**-golden she-cat with lots of white spots and amber eyes

Apprentice, **Smokepaw**

**Kinktail**-brown tom with bent tail and green eyes

**Breezefur**-black tom with yellow eyes

**Mintwillow**-very light gray she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentices

**Sneezepaw**-dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Willowpaw**-silver-gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Smokepaw**-very dark gray almost black tom with amber eyes

Queens

**Lilycloud**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (nursing **Lionfoot's **kits **Foxkit**-dark tortoiseshell and red tom with amber eyes, **Beechkit**-golden tom with white underbelly, muzzle, and feet and light green eyes, **Robinkit**-undersized white she-cat with ginger patches and very pretty very dark deep blue eyes)

**Flowerspots**-cream colored she-cat with brown splotches and light blue eyes (expecting **Rainfrost's** kits)

Elders

**Snowheart**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Fluffypelt**-dark brown tom with fluffy fur and amber eyes

NightClan

Leader** Petalstar**-milky white she-cat with dark pink nose and blue eyes

Deputy **Shadewillow**-very dark gray almost black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat** Darkwhisker**-dark tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Warriors

**Tigerstripe**-dark brown tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

**Yellowwing**-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice,** Ravenpaw**

**Pineclaw**-brown tom with dark green eyes

**Dawnheart**-reddish she-cat with white underbelly and brown eyes

**Dusttail**-brown tom with yellow eyes

**Woodwillow**-light gray tom with light green eyes

Apprentice, **Orangepaw**

**Thrushstorm**-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Brightstone**-golden she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice, **Cloudpaw**

**Finchbriar**-light brown she-cat with darker stripes and yellow eyes

Apprentices

**Cloudpaw**-light gray tabby and white tom with green eyes

**Ravenpaw**-pure black she-cat with amber eyes

**Orangepaw**-orange tom with hazel eyes

Queens

**Streamflower**-tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes (nursing** Woodwillow's** kit **Riverkit**-silver tabby tom with green eyes and a plumy tail)

**Berrypetal**-creamy she-cat with pale blue eyes (nursing **Thrushstorm's** kits **Frogkit**- ginger tom with blue eyes and **Creamkit**-light ginger she-cat with a cream tipped tail and amber eyes)

**Blackfrost**-black she-cat with a white front left paw and dark green eyes (expecting** Shadewillow's** kits)

Elders

**Brownspots**-gray tom with light brown spots and yellow eyes

LeafClan

Leader** Redstar**- big reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy** Silverflower**- silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat** Dapplefang**-beautiful dappled golden she-cat with hazel eyes

Warriors

**Owlheart**-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hazelwing**-white she-cat with hazel eyes

**Antnose**-reddish brown tom with amber eyes

**Runningfoot**-gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Rosesong**-dark cream she-cat with a fluffy tail and light green eyes

**Shadowbreeze**-sleek short haired black she-cat with bright green eyes

**Scorchcloud**-dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Fernsplash**-dark brown she-cat with lighter tabby stripes and hazel eyes

**Whiskertail**-light brown tom with very long whiskers and amber eyes

**Grayfeather**-light gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

**Barkpaw**-dark brown tabby with brown eyes

**Ashpaw**-pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Queens

**Morningpetal**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brilliant blue eyes (nursing **Runningfoot's **kits **Smokykit**-gray and white tom with blue eyes and **Featherkit**-small she-cat with brilliant blue eyes)

**Violetsplash**-dappled golden she-cat with light amber eyes (nursing **Antnose's** kit **Sweetkit**-reddish brown she-cat with gold feet and muzzle and amber eyes)

Elders

**Lightningshade**-golden tom with black feet and muzzle

HailClan

Leader** Brackenstar**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy** Lizzardberry**-black tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat **Hollywhisker**-black she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Warriors

**Duskfeather**-light gray she-cat with dark green eyes

**Badgerstep**-black and white tom with amber eyes

**Applefang**-mottled brown tom yellow eyes

**Furzepool**-gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes

**Smallstorm**-undersized light ginger tom with blue eyes

**Vixenstem**-reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Gorsefeather**-pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Copperleaf**-dark ginger tom with bright green eyes

**Birchwhisker**-dark brown tom with pale blue eyes

**Fishmask**-golden tom with hazel eyes

**Milkstrike**-milky white she-cat with light pale blue eyes

Apprentices

**Dapplepaw**-mottled brown she-cat with light green eyes

**Sunpaw**-gold tom with amber eyes

Queens

**Flowerstep**-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes (nursing **Birchwhisker** kits** Whiskerkit**-brown tom with pale blue eyes, **Seakit**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes, **Waterkit**-blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes, and **Starlingkit**-mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes)

**Bluefrost**-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting **Bagderstep's** kits)

Elders

**Kestrelwing**-light brown tom with gray flecks and yellow eyes

Prologue

"_How is she doing?" a golden _tom with white feet asked anxiously, the moss in his mouth dripping with water.

"She's fine, Lionfoot, just set the moss down right there," a dark ginger she-cat said, patiently. "The kits should be along shortly. Once they are born I'll call you in and you can bring that moss in. For now I want you to go to the fresh-kill pile and spend a long time choosing the best possible piece of fresh-kill for Lilycloud."

From the look in her eyes, Lionfoot could tell what she really meant. He nodded, and padded over to the other cats around the fresh-kill pile. After making sure that he was sifting through the prey at the fresh-kill pile, she then looked around the camp. Everything was normal; the apprentices were play-fighting outside their den, the elders swapping stories, the warriors eating fresh-kill and sharing-tongues, and the deputy and leader were beneath the highlegde discussing something. Everything was normal, almost, because, of course, Lilycloud was about to start having kits. But that wasn't even that unusual, new-leaf was the time for kits. Everything was normal. _Well, almost everything, _the she-cat thought. The prophecy she had received last night still rang in her ears. _When the time comes for the bird to fly the fire's warning will have to choose to forgive or all will be lost to the trees claws_. She sighed, lost in thought.

"Starlingsong!" a cream and brown colored she-cat's head poked through the bramble thicket that was the nursery, "Lilycloud's kits are coming, _now_!"

"I'll be there soon, just let me get my herbs!" Starlingsong yelled back.

She sprinted to a cave with ivy hanging over the entrance. She pushed through and entered the cave where inside there were crevices in the wall for storing herbs. Starlingsong picked up the readymade pack of herbs and raced to the nursery. Inside the brambles were beds of moss and feathers. The cream and brown she-cat was sitting next to a tortoiseshell queen with a bloated stomach, comforting her.

"Okay, Flowerspots please go and find Sneezepaw, and if you see one bring a stick back please," Starlingsong mewed, "Lilycloud your going to be fine, when I say now you're going to have to push, alright?"

Lilycloud nodded, just then Flowerspots and a small dark brown tom entered the nursery. Flowerspots dropped a stick next to Lilycloud

"Thanks Flowerspots, here Lilycloud, bite on this," Starlingsong meowed, nudging the stick over to Lilycloud, who bit it\.

She shook as a spasm went through her body.

"Okay, it's going to happen soon. Sneezepaw stand over here, and when a kit comes out, nip open the sac and lick its fur the wrong way to warm it up, and then put it next to Lilycloud."

The tom, Sneezepaw, nodded in response. Lilycloud bit this stick harder to hold back a yowl of pain as another spasm shook her.

"Wait…wait…_now_!" mewed Starlingsong. When she said now, Lilycloud bit the stick even harder as she pushed.

"The first kit is out!" Starlinsong meowed, "It's a tom, oh, and here comes the second one!"

Lilycloud grunted as the second kit came out.

"It's another tom!" Sneezepaw reported, after nipping open the sac.

"Hang in there Lilycloud," Starlingsong said. "There's only one more kit left."

Lilycloud bit down on the stick and pushed with all her might.

"It's a little she-cat!" Starlingsong mewed. "Sneezepaw please go fetch Lionfoot for me."

Sneezepaw flicked his tail to show that he had heard as he left the nursery. The three kits nuzzled closer to their mother as they suckled. A couple of minutes later Lionfoot and Sneezpaw walked through the entrance of the nursery.

"Lilycloud! Is she okay?" Lionfoot mewed, running over to his mate.

"Yes, she's fine, just tired out," Starlingsong meowed. "And Lionfoot, you have three kits, two toms and a she-cat."

"They're perfect!" he purred.

"We have to name them now," rasped Lilycloud.

"Lilycloud, you're too exhausted to do that right now, you can name them in the morning," Starlingsong mewed.

"I'll be fine, it's only three names," Lilycloud said.

"All right, I guess," Starlingsong meowed.

"The tortoiseshell tom should be named Foxkit," Lionfoot said.

"And the tom that looks like you, I'd like to name it Beechkit," Lilycloud said. "And the ginger and white she-cat should be Robinkit."

"Those are all wonderful names," Starlingsong mewed, "but right now, Lilycloud needs her rest. You can come and see her in the morning, Lionfoot."

"I will, keep the kits safe Lilycloud and sleep well," he said as he left the den.

"I'll leave you in peace, Lilycloud," Starlingsong meowed, also leaving the den. "Flowerspots come and get me if anything happens."

"Okay," said Flowerspots, yawning.

_The prophecy is coming near, I can feel it_, Starlingsong thought as she stepped outside the nursery. _We can only hope that this "fire's warning" will forgive whatever there is to forgive._ _Oh StarClan, why can't you ever be clearer with your prophecies!_ And with that she padded toward her den, for a long deserved sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Yeah! People actually read and reviewed my story! Woohoo! And now I think I should introduce you all to some of my characters. Here are Robinkit, Smokepaw, and Lionfoot!**

**Robinkit: HELLO!**

**Smokepaw: What's up!**

**Lionfoot: Hey.**

**Me: Robinkit, I'll let you do the honors.**

**Robinkit: Hmhmhm! Lilysplash doesn't own, and doesn't claim to own warriors, Erin Hunter does. So all you people out there can't arrest her or anything.**

**Me: Thank you, in this chapter you all will find out why it's titled ****The Unloved****. Here is the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

"_Lionfoot,_ _look, Foxkit and Beechkit have_ opened their eyes!" Lilycloud mewed. "Foxkit's are amber like yours and Beechkit's are light green like mine."

"They're beautiful," Lionfoot meowed. "They'll grow up to be the best warriors that ever walked the moors!"

"I know they will," Lilycloud responded, looking down at the two of her kits lovingly.

_I wonder what color my eyes are._ Robinkit wondered as she nuzzled closer to her mother. _No one will know until I open them._ Slowly she opened her eyes for the very first time. She could see five other cats. A golden tom with white feet, it must be Lionfoot her father and a tortoiseshell she-cat, who was her mother Lilycloud. There were two small kits, not as small as her though, beside her, a tortoiseshell tom who must be Foxkit, and a golden and white tom that was probably Beechkit. The last one was a cream she-cat with brown spots; Robinkit had no idea who she was.

"Lilycloud, what color are my eyes?" Robinkit squeaked, looking up at her mother. Lilycloud didn't answer just continued to look adoringly at Foxkit and Beechkit.

"That's not important!" Lionfoot growled, before returning to his other kits.

Robinkit stood up on her wobbly legs and backed away, confused. Only moments ago her parents had been fussing over her brothers, what had she done?

"Come here little one," mewed a voice.

Robinkit spun around to see the she-cat with brown spots.

"Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I'm Flowerspots,' the she-cat meowed.

"Why are you here, wherever here is?" Robinkit inquired, shyly.

"This is the nursery, which is inside GorseClan's camp," Flowerspots explained. "All the she-cats who become queens come here, I'm a queen."

"What's a queen?" asked Robinkit.

"A queen is a she-cat nursing or expecting kits, and kits are what you are in case you're wondering," Flowerspots said.

Robinkit smiled shyly, "What color are my eyes, Flowerspots?"

"They're a deep, beautiful, blue," Flowerspots answered.

"Why wouldn't Lilycloud tell me?" Robinkit asked.

"She…she's just a little…tired…and stressed, lot's of she-cats are after giving birth, but it doesn't last long, trust me."

"Okay," Robinkit mewed

"In fact, I bet in the morning, everything will be normal," Flowerspots meowed.

"Really?" squealed Robinkit .

"Yes, I really think so," Flowerspots replied, "now, even though you just opened you eyes, you've been awake since sunrise. You should go back to your mother and get a good night sleep. It's nearly sundown."

"Okay, good night, Flowerspots," Robinkit called over her shoulder as she padded over to her nest.

Lilycloud was licking Beechkit's fur, while an already clean Foxkit lay next to her belly purring softly. As Robinkit slid into her spot in the nest, Lilycloud glanced at her with a look of disgust in her eyes, before giving Beechkit one last lick on his forehead. Beechkit snuggled closer to Lilycloud. Robinkit curled up into a little ball and pressed closer to her mother. She closed her eyes as she waited for sleep to come.

Robinkit felt a paw prodding her flank; she flipped over to her other side and batted it away.

"Wake up, little kit," said a voice, gently.

Robinkit opened her eyes and sat up to see a lithe, sleek, white furred she-cat with one ginger ear and deep blue eyes.

"Who are you?" questioned Robinkit.

"I am Gingerear," the she-cat mewed.

"Why did you bring me here?" Robinkit squeaked, looking around for the first time. She was sitting in a small grassy clearing, surrounded by trees and ferns.

"I figured you could use another friend," Gingerear meowed. "You'll gain more on the way, but I'm a special friend."

"How are you special?" Robinkit inquired.

"I'll only come at night, and only when I think you need me," Gingerear responded. "Don't worry though, if you think you need me and I don't come, that means you don't need me."

"Okay…" Robinkit mewed, confused.

Gingerear turned her head as a breeze started up, "I have to go now, Robinkit. Just remember, that if you ever feel as though you are the unloved one, there is always someone who loves you."

"How do you know my name," Robinkit asked.

"I know many things, little one," Gingerear said smiling. "Goodbye for now, Robinkit."

"Goodbye," Robinkit called, gasping as the breeze grew faster and faster around Gingerear. Then it died down and Gingerear was gone.

Robinkit woke up suddenly. She looked around her, she was in the nursery, not the clearing anymore. Her brothers were still asleep, along with her mother. Their flanks were slowly moving up and down. She could see the dawn light seeping through the branches of the nursery. Robinkit slowly backed away from her family so not to wake them up. She turned around to see Flowerspots staring through the nursery entrance. She padded over to her, hearing her paw steps Flowerspots turned around and flicked her tail in greeting, then turned back to the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Robinkit asked, sitting down next to her.

"I like to watch to watch the sunrise every morning," Flowerspots answered. "It's beautiful, don't you think?"

Robinkit looked at the sunrise, with its oranges, yellows, and pinks, it was very beautiful. "Yes, it is."

They sat there, staring at the sunrise, for a while.

"When are your kits going to be born?" asked Robinkit.

"In a moon and a half," Flowerspots replied.

"Who will their father be?" Robinkit mewed,

"Rainfrost, the deputy," Flowerspots said, "He's second in command of GorseClan."

"Do you think it would be okay if I went out to see the camp?" Robinkit asked when most of GorseClan was awake and moving around.

"I'd check with your mother if I were you," Flowerspots meowed, as she padded back to her nest.

"Okay, I will," Robinkit said, walking up to her family, who were now awake.

"Lilycloud, may I go outside?" Robinkit asked quietly, her mother was cleaning Foxkit's pelt.

"After I finish cleaning your brothers, they're going to go outside," Lilycloud hissed. "I don't want them to be seen with you, so you can go out when they come back."

Then she went back to cleaning her other two kits. Robinkit walked away, head down. She headed over to Flowerspots nest, tail trailing on the ground.

"She said no, didn't she?" Flowerspots mewed, sympathetically.

"Yes, but I get to go out after Foxkit and Beechkit are done exploring," Robinkit mewed. "She said she doesn't want them to be seen with me. Why?"

"It's because you're so small," Flowerspots replied. "All newborn kits are small, but not as small as you. Don't worry though; it's not a bad thing, being small."

"That's okay, I'm fine with being smaller," Robinkit sighed. She looked behind her, her brothers had already left and her mother was grooming her own fur now.

"Your mother isn't going to clean your fur," Flowerspots meowed, "so let me do it. You want to look good when you first see the clan, don't you?"

Robinkit nodded in response, and scooted closer to Flowerspots. She closed her eyes as Flowerspots tongue went over her fur. After a while Flowerspots stopped and Robinkit opened her eyes. Flowerspots was staring at her warmly. Robinkit sat still, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"You're beautiful, just like the sunrise," Flowerspots meowed.

"Thank you," Robinkit mewed quietly, looking down at her paws.

Robinkit padded over to the entrance of the nursery. After a long time, her brothers raced through it.

"I'm going now," Robinkit called to her mother. Her mother didn't look up, just started talking to her other kits. Robinkit sighed, and then straightened herself and held her tail high. She wasn't goning to let that get her down. Then Robinkit left the nursery, and stepped out into the camp.

**Me: Yeah! I finished the first chapter!**

**Robinkit: Yeah! Boo!**

**Me: What?**

**Robinkit: Yeah, I'm the main character. Boo, my family doesn't love me.**

**Me: Hey! Don't boo me! I created you! And that's the whole point of the story, for your family to hate you!**

**Robinkit: WHHAAA!**

**Flowerspots: Come here Robinkit.**

**Robinkit: *sniffles***

**Me: Anyway…read and review and someone tell me what a flame is! Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome! Now to my reviewers!**

**Nightstar of BreezeClan: Thanks for your review! Foxkit was named for his eyes, so was Robinkit, but I forgot they hadn't opened there eyes yet. Foxkit isn't really special in the story. And his name to me is special, because to me foxes are very powerful, and special, and magnificent creatures. Thanks for your review!**

**Ivyleaf of SwiftClan: Yes it is, I only signed up a while ago, so this is the only story. Sorry to disappoint you! I asked lots of people to read my story in my review, because I was afraid no one would read it. Thanks for your review!**

**Me: I had more reviews then those two, so thanks to the others who reviewed! Read and review!**

**When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, here is Chapter 2. Say it Smokepaw!**

**Smokepaw: Lilysplash doesn't own warriors.**

**Me: You forgot something!**

**Smokepaw: Oh, right, and she doesn't claim to own it either.**

**Me: And?**

**Smokepaw: I forgot! Erin Hunter owns warriors!**

**Me: You need to work on that some more.**

**Smokepaw: I know, I know.**

**Me: In this chapter Smokepaw will be introduced!**

**Smokepaw: Yeah!**

**Me: Shush! The chapter's starting!**

Chapter 2

_And I thought the nursery was big_, Robinkit thought as she stood outside the entrance to the nursery, looking at the camp for the first time, _this place is_ huge_!_ To the diagonal left of the nursery was a small oak tree with moss nests around the roots. To the nursery's diagonal right there was a cave with ivy hanging over the entrance. Right in front of her was a big hazelnut bush, and close to that was a pile of rabbits, birds, and fish. In front of the hazelnut bush was a rock that jutted up from the ground. To the right of that was hollow dip in the ground where some cat were still sleeping in their mossy nests. Diagonal left to the ledge was a small cave in the ground. It was amazing; she didn't know where to start. As Robinkit stood outside the nursery, eyes as wide as the full moon, a hunting patrol entered the camp from a fern tunnel in between the cave with ivy and the hollow dip. A smaller black tom with prey was speaking to a golden she-cat with lots of white spots. She nodded, and he raced over to the fresh-kill pile and deposited his prey. He quickly choice three pieces of prey and he brought two of them over to the cats in the hollow dip. Then he padded over to the oak tree with his fresh-kill. He was about to settle down in one of the nests, when he saw Robinkit standing outside the nursery, although she didn't see him. He walked over to her.

"Hello, are you Lionfoot and Lilycloud's kit?" he asked.

Robinkit nearly jumped out of her fur at the sound of his voice. She turned to look at him; he was a sleek, long furred dark gray, almost black tom with bright amber eyes.

"Y-yes, I have two brothers th-though," she stuttered, she was nervous around new cats. "They are Foxkit and Beechkit, would you like me to go get them for you?"

"Why do you think I want to talk to your brothers?" he said cocking his head, "I came over here to talk to you."

"Really?" she squealed.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" he said, chuckling slightly.

"Well, the only person to be nice to me so far is Flowerspots," Robinkit said quietly. "The others, Lionfoot, Lilycloud, Foxkit, and Beechkit, are just mean to me."

"Why, what did you do to them?" the tom said curiously.

"Nothing!" Robinkit cried, desperately. "They just don't like me because I'm small!"

"It's okay, if they won't be your friend, then I will," he mewed.

"You will?" Robinkit asked, brightening up instantly.

"Yes, I will," he meowed. "There are many more cats outside the nursery and lots of them will be your friend."

"That's good news," she sighed.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Robinkit," Robinkit mewed proudly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Smokepaw, an apprentice," he mewed, "though you could probably tell from my name."

"What do you mean?" Robinkit meowed.

"All apprentice names end with 'paw, all kit names end with 'kit, and all leader names end with 'star," Smokepaw finished.

"Oh," Robinkit mewed shyly, "This is my first time out of the nursery, so I don't know much."

"How would you like it if I took you on a tour of the camp?" Smokepaw asked.

"That would be great!" Robinkit squeaked excitedly.

They padded over to the small oak tree. "This is the apprentice den, where I sleep," he meowed. "The other apprentices are Willowpaw and the medicine-cat apprentice Sneezepaw. It's our job to train to be warriors and take care of the elders and queens and kits."

Next they went to the hazelnut bush. "This is the warrior's den. They protect and hunt for the clan," he said.

Then they went to the cave in the ground. "This is the Plumestar's den, she is the leader of the clan," Smokepaw mewed. "That rock jutting out of the ground over there is the highledge. Plumestar announces things from up there."

They padded over to the cave with ivy. "This is the medicine cat den. Starlingsong and Sneezepaw sleep here," he mewed. "There job is to heal the clan and to interpret StarClan's prophecies and stuff like that. StarClan are our warrior ancestors, they hunt in the skies, in silverpelt, which is that band of stars up there."

Last, they walked over to the hollow dip in the ground. "Hello, Snowheart, Fluffypelt," Smokepaw meowed, dipping his head respectfully. "This is Robinkit, it's her first time out of the nursery and I'm giving her a tour of the camp."

"Hello Robinkit, I'm Fluffypelt and the white she-cat over there is Snowheart," meowed a fluffy dark brown tom, Snowheart flicked her tail in greeting. "This is the elders den where all the old warriors go to retire and relax our old creaking bones."

"Hello," Robinkit mewed shyly.

"Well, that's the end of the tour," Smokepaw meowed. "It's getting late and you should be getting back to your nest Robinkit, as should I."

"Bye!" Robinkit called to the elders.

"Bye Smokepaw," she mewed when they got back to the nursery.

"Bye, I'll see you in the morning," Smokepaw replied.

Robinkit entered the nursery to see her brothers suckling and Flowerspots already asleep. She padded forward, about to squeeze into her spot at the end of the line.

"Don't even think about it!" Lilycloud hissed at her, Robinkit jumped back fur fluffed up in surprise. "You have to wait until your brothers are done, _Robinkit_!" Lilycloud spat her name like it was posoin. Robinkit waited with her eyes wide and ears lowered in fear. When Foxkit and Beechkit were done, they backed away looking at her with hatred in their eyes. When Robinkit latched on, she lowered her eyes so not to see Lilycloud's gaze as she suckled. When she was done, her brothers laid down next to their mother, Robinkit laid down too. Lilycloud wrapped her tail around Foxkit and Beechkit, even though it was long enough to reach Robinkit too, it never did. Robinkit soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gingerear, are you here?" Robinkit asked into the darkness of her dream.

"Yes, little Robinkit, I am here," mewed Gingerear. Robinkit looked around, but couldn't see her.

"Where?" she called desperately.

"Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not here," Gingerear mewed. "You have something you want to ask me, don't you?"

"How did yo- yes I do," Robinkit meowed. "Will my family ever love me?"

"Even I cannot see that answer clearly, young Robinkit," Gingerear sighed. "In some ways they will, and in some ways they won't."

"Why am I so small, it's not my fault, why don't they see that?" Robinkit cried.

"Some cats are blind to what is there," Gingerear mewed, "and can't see past the imperfections. Not that being small is an imperfection; they just see it that way. Goodbye for now little one."

"Goodbye, Gingerear," Robinkit mewed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robinkit sat outside the nursery licking her chest fur, as she waited for Smokepaw to come. He had come a little while ago, telling her that he had to go on the sunhigh patrol, but when he got back he'd teach her how to play mossball. _I wonder what mossball is_, Robinkit thought pausing in her licking to tilt her head; _I'm sure you need moss and we have plenty of that here_. She went back to her grooming. The sunhigh patrol padded through the fern tunnel, Smokepaw walked over to Robinkit as the others went to report to Plumestar who was standing in front of her den.

"Hi Smokepaw!" Robinkit called, jumping up at the sight of him.

"Hello, Robinkit," he meowed back. "Are you ready to play mossball?"

"Yes!" she said, excitedly.

Smokepaw took a piece of moss out of the nursery, and rolled it into a small ball with his forepaw. "Here's how you play," he said hooking the ball with a claw. "You hook the moss like this, and throw it back and forth." With that he threw the ball at Robinkit. Instinctively she leaped into the air to catch it. When she landed she had the moss ball in her claws. Robinkit then threw it back at Smokepaw. They did this for a while, until Smokepaw had to go to battle training. As he sprinted over to the fern tunnel, Robinkit stared after him. Then she shook her head, _What are you thinking Robinkit?_ She thought. She padded back into the nursery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Flowerspots," Robinkit mewed, "Is Rainfrost coming to visit today?"  
"I don't think so, his duties as deputy are increased sense Plumestar ate that bad mouse," Flowerspots responded.

It had been a moon and a half sense Smokepaw's visit to the nursery, he visited a lot now. Rainfrost also visited the nursery, and Robinkit liked to visit the elder's den and listen to stories. Everything is normal.

"Uhn," Flowerspots groaned, falling over onto her side in pain.

"Flowerespots!" Robinkit cried, eyes wide.

"Kits…coming," Flowerspots groaned again, "Go…get Starlingsong!"

Robinkit raced ran as fast as her short legs would carry her, to the medicine cat den.

"Starlingsong!" she said pushing through the ivy covering the entrance. "It's Flowerspots, the kits are coming.

"I'm coming!" Starlingsong called from the far side of the den. "Robinkit go to the elder's den and wait there, I'll come and get you once it's all over."

Robinkit was about to protest, but thought better of it and raced to the elder's den as Starlingsong headed to the nursery, her mouth full of herbs.

"Hello, Robinkit," Snowheart welcomed her as she stepped in the elder's den. "What brings you here?"

"I have to come here while Flowerspots gives birth," Robinkit replied.

"Oh, it'll be good to have some new kits in the clan," Fuzzypelt mewed.

"It will." Snowheart agreed. "Last night I was thinking of how you look nothing like your parents. You look more like my sister, Lilycloud's mother."

"You never told me you were related to me," Robinkit meowed, surprised. "Who was Lilycloud's mother?"

"Well she was-," Snowheart started.

"You can come back now, Robinkit!" Starlingsong called.

"Bye, you can tell me that later," Robinkit mewed racing to the nursery.

Rainfrrost was with Flowerspots, and there were two kits, a she-cat and a tom, which were suckling.

"Meet your new denmates, Robinkit," Rainfrost mewed.

"What are they called?" Robinkit asked.

"We were deciding right now," Flowerspots meowed.

The tom was a reddish brown with white flecks covering his coat, and the she-cat was a light gray and white she-cat.

"The tom looks like a fallow deer," Robinkit observed.

"Your right," Flowerspots mewed, "let's call him Fallowkit."

"It's perfect," Rainfrost purred. "Look! The she-cat already opened her eyes. There green, like the moss on the rocks by the stream. I'd like to call her Mossykit."

"I like it," Flowerspots said. "Fallowkit and Mossykit, their wonderful."

Robinkit gazed at her new denmates with joy in her eyes. They were new friends for her, and she even, technically named one!

**Me: Phew! That was a long chapter, don't you think?**

**Fallowkit: Yeah! I'm alive!**

**Me: Yes you are, but you can't talk yet!**

**Fallowkit: Oh…**

**Me: For you people who like sad stories, you should read A Wanted Lullaby, it almost made me cry! And that's saying something! On to my reviewers!**

**Suntaloon1010101: Thanks for your review. I know, Lionfoot, Lilycloud, and Foxkit and Beechikit are so mean! Thanks for putting this on favorites!**

**Tr1xx777: Thanks for your review! And for telling me what a flame was. I really had no clue what it was!**

**Maybelle Darryl Dakota: Thank you, that means more to me then you think. Thank for your review!**

**Me: Also thanks to the other people who reviewed! After each chapter I always put a new saying, this one really fits well with Gingerear and Robinkit's conversation.**

Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect, it means youv'e managed to see past the imperfections.


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: I have 15 reviews although that might change by the time you read this.**

**Lilycloud: You're lucky to have any reviews at all!**

**Me: Hey, I thought you were only mean to Robinkit!**

**Lilycloud: I can be mean to anyone I want to.**

**Me: Lilycloud went back to the nursery to look after Foxkit and Beechkit. **

**Lilycloud: Still here!**

**Me: Why didn't it work? Oh! **Lilycloud went back to the nursery to look after Foxkit and Beechkit.

**Lilycloud: Noooo! *poof***

**Me: Now, I do not own, and don't claim to own, warriors, Erin Hunter does. I'm way better than you Smokepaw!**

**Smokepaw: I've been practicing; I'm doing it next time!**

**Me: Okay! Here is Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

"_I, Fallowstar, leader of GorseClan declare_ this land for my clan!" Fallow kit yowled, stepping over a wobbly line outside the nursery.

"How dare you try to take NightClan's territory, Fallowstar!" Mossykit growled. "I, Mossystar of NightClan, declare war!"

_They're so cute_, thought Robinkit, _They'd be even more cute if I wasn't a kit myself. I won't be come tomorrow though!_ It had been four and a half moons sense Fallowkit and Mossykit had been born, and Robinkit's apprentice ceremony was tomorrow. She was so excited she felt as though there were a thousand butterflies in her stomach. Flowerspots had been busy with her new kits and hadn't had a lot of time for Robinkit, but that was okay, Smokepaw still came to visit her. She had learned a lot about clan life from him. The elders were also good friends of hers, Fluffypelt was a good natured tom always laughing, and Snowheart was a good listener and told the best stories. Snowheart! She was telling her about her grandmother and never got to finish! _I want to learn more about my family_, she thought, _I should ask Snowheart to tell me more._ She left the kits and raced over to the elder's den.

"Well if it isn't the soon to be apprentice," Fluffypelt meowed.

"Hello Snowheart, Fluffypelt," Robinkit mewed. "Snowheart, can you tell me about Lilycloud's mother?"

"Oh, yes I never got to tell you about her, did I?" Snowheart mewed. "Well, she was a kind gentle cat, always willing to lend a paw to someone in need. She was always there for you when you needed her."

"She sounds wonderful, I wish I had known her," Robinkit sighed. "What did she look like; you said I looked like her?"

"Yes, you do," Snowheart meowed. "She was a beautiful white she-cat with one ginger ear and the same deep blue eyes as you."

Robinkit stifled a gasp of surprise, "What was her name?" she asked.

"Gingerear," Snowheart replied simply.

"What happened to her?" Robinkit asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"She died an honorable death," Snowheart mewed, suddenly sad. "It had been raining for two days, and there were many waves on the lake. Two kits were missing. Gingerear and a senior warrior, Bramblefrost, went to look for them. They found them down by the lake. Bramblefrost jumped back in time when a huge wave came near them. Gingerear pushed the kits out of the way, and drowned. The kits blamed themselves for her death, luckily they were so young and don't remember much."

"That's so sad," Robinkit murmured quietly. "Who are the kits now?"

"Poppysplash and Icefire," Snowheart answered, "but don't mention it to them, they don't like to talk about it."

"I won't," Robinkit promised, yawning.

"Looks like someone's tired," Fluffypelt meowed, laughing. "Go get some rest; you have a big day tomorrow."

Robinkit left the elder's den and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, only to stop two tail lengths away. Lionfoot was sifting through the pile, most likely getting something for Lilycloud and Robinkit's brothers. Ever sense she was able to eat real food, Lilycloud had made her get her own prey from the fresh-kill pile. Her brothers still got to suckle until Lilycloud's milk ran out. Now everyone in the nursery ate fresh-kill. She was thrown back into the first time she shared fresh-kill with Mossykit and Fallowkit.

"Why don't you eat with them?" Mossykit had asked.

"Yeah, they're your family," Fallowkit had added.

Robinkit had turned her head so not to see as Flowerspots pulled her kits aside and told them why.

"It's okay," Fallowkit had mewed sympatheticly.

"If they won't be your family we will!" Mossykit had squealed.

Robinkit smiled at the memory. They had been like her real family, except for the fact that they weren't. They would be even more apart now that Robinkit would be sleeping in a different den. Seeing that Lionfoot was done, she picked up a trout and a rabbit and walked toward the nursery. She stepped around the tumbling kits, who were still in their 'war.'

"I hope that fish is for me," Flowerspots mewed, licking her lips.

"It is," Robinkit mewed, placing the trout in front of the queen. "Mossykit! Fallowkit! I brought us a rabbit!"

The kits raced in side. Almost immediately Fallowkit begin tearing into the fresh-kill with ravenous hunger.

Mossykit snorted at her brother's manners. "Thank you," she mewed, and then began to eat with neat quick bites.

"Oh, fah hanks," Fallowkit meowed, embarrassed, with his mouth full.

Robinkit laughed inwardly, and begin to eat in the same fashion as Mossykit. When she finished her share, Robinkit gave herself a quick grooming and laid down. Soon she was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't you eat with them?" Mossykit had asked. "I'm so proud of you!" Gingerear mewed, padding into their regular clearing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were my kin? Or that you are dead?" Robinkit screeched, surprised at her own anger.

"You were going to find out I was Lilycloud's mother, and you did," Gingerear meowed, surprisingly calm.

"I would have liked to hear it from you!" Robinkit cried.

"You found out, did it matter who you found out from?" Gingerear murmured.

"But what about the fact that you are dead?" Robinkit mewed, her anger ebbing away.

"You already knew," Gingerear meowed simply.

She was right. Robinkit had seen the stars on her fur, but had told herself it was just the sun on Gingerear's pelt. She had pushed the thought of her being dead to the back of her mind. She hadn't wanted her night time visitor not to exist in the real world. She hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said quietly.

"It's okay," Gingerear mewed. "You were scared and confused. Just know that I will watch your ceremony tomorrow, and will cheer your name in the stars."

"I know you will," Robinkit purred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up!" mewed a voice, nudging Robinkit

"Go away," she called to the voice.

"We brought you food!" cried another voice.

Instantly Robinkit sat up. Everyone else in the nursery was awake and eating or grooming their, or someone else's, fur. Mossykit and Fallowkit were standing by her, a dead bird at their paws.

"It's a robin," Fallowkit stated.

"We picked it from the pile specially," Mossykit explained. "You know why."

"Thank you, do you want to share it?" Robinkit asked.

"It's all for you. We have two fish, one for Flowerspots and one for us," Mossykit meowed. "You can come and eat with us."

The three kits padded over to where Flowerspots was sitting.

"There's my little warrior!" Flowerspots purred. The cats settled down to eat. Robinkit swallowed the last bit of the robin, and licked her lips.

"Come here," Flowerspots meowed, beckoning her over with her tail. Robinkit padded over. "You want to be beautiful for the ceremony, don't you?"

Then she started to groom Robinkit's fur. Unlike most kits, she liked to have someone groom her fur. She liked to feel cared for. After a while the rough sandpapery tongue stopped, and Robinkit stepped back. She looked at Flowerspots and saw something in her eyes that made Robinkit fill with joy. Love.

"You look wonderful," Flowerspots purred, licking her between the ears.

"Thank you," Robinkit murmured.

"Robinkit!" called a voice from outside the nursery. On recognizing the voice, she raced out of the nursery, only to run into a gray leg.

"Smokepaw!" Robinkit cried.

"You may almost be an apprentice, but you're still as clumsy as a badger," Smokepaw purred. "Here, I'll get that for you."

He smoothed down some fur on her head that had gotten ruffled when she ran into him with his tongue.

"There now you're perfect," he purred. When he realized what he had said, he looked down in embarrassment.

"What's a badger?" Robinkit asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"They're big, clumsy, black and white creatures that could kill a cat your size with one blow," he mewed, at seeing her scared expression he added. "Not like it would get the chance. Some cats go their whole life without seeing a badger."

Robinkit relaxed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" a voice yowled from the highledge.

"That's Plumestar! Let's go!" Smokepaw called as he raced away.

Robinkit sprinted to the clearing, careful not to mess up her fur. A number of cats were already there, she sat next to her brothers close to the highledge. She saw her mother pad toward them.

"This is your brother's special moment, don't mess it up!" she hissed quietly to Robinkit. "Good luck, Foxkit, Beechkit!"

Once all the cats had gathered there, Plumestar spoke.

"Foxkit, Beechkit, and Robinkit are ready to become apprentices." she yowled to the clan.

"Foxkit! From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Jaytail!" she mewed. The apprentice and mentor touched noses.

"Beechkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Beechpaw! Emberflower, I taught you well, and I trust you to pass on my training to Beechpaw." Plumestar said. The two cats touched noses.

"Robinkit! From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Robinpaw." Plumestar meowed. "Your mentor will be Olivewhisker. Olivewhisker, you trained Kinktail into a fine warrior, I expect you to do the same with young Robinpaw!"

Robinpaw padded forward excitedly, and touched noses with her new mentor. She was finally an apprentice! She had done it!

**Me: I'm sooooo sorry it took me forever to update! Forgive me? My computer autosaves things, but it was full or something, so it didn't and I had to rewrite most of this chapter. Then it did it again! So yeah, I had to write most of this chapter three times. Just so you know, Mossykit is supposed to be like my cat, Sasha (who I didn't name after the Sasha in the books, I like the name, that's all.) She, and Mossykit, are white and grayish silver with hazel and gold eyes, they have short tail and long fluffy fur. To the reviews!**

**Brightlights7071: Thanks for your review! It meant a lot to me!**

**Hazelblossom: Thanks so much for review! That is true, I review you, you review me! Like I said in the PM, our stories are equal! Although it is nice of you to say that! I will keep reading it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Icestar of IceClan: Thanks for your review! I know they're mean aren't they? Thanks for saying that!**

**Ivyleaf of SwiftClan: Thanks for taking the time to review! They are mean, and they should! But hey, it makes the story interesting though! I think you meant Robinkit though, Robinpaw now! Thanks!**

**Me: Smokepaw's doing the disclaimer next time, let's hope and pray! No flames, or I won't update for a whole week! Although if you flame you won't really care if I don't review, so that's not much of a threat, oh well! I recently found out how mean people can be on fanfiction on reviews! Anyway…this saying fits the talk with Gingerear again! Weird, huh? Not very I guess! I'm a chatterbox! This is the end of this chapter minus the saying, bye now!**

**Friends are like stars, you can't always see them, but you know they're there.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: This story will have a sequel, so this series will be called The Bird's Flight! I'm already thinking about the sequel, is that normal?**

**Smokepaw: You said I could say the disclaimer this time!**

**Me: I know! Say it! *whispers* StarClan help us all.**

**Smokepaw: Lilysplash doesn't own, and doesn't claim…um…to own warriors…uh…Erin Hunter does!**

**Me: Phew! We made it out of there alive! This chapter is partly in Smokepaw's point of view.**

**Smokepaw: *does the disco* Go me! Go me! Go me!**

**Me: *shaking head* Don't, ever do that again…it's so wrong.**

Chapter 4

"_Robinpaw! Foxpaw! Beechpaw!" shouted Smokepaw, along_ with the rest of the clan. The newly named apprentices were standing right underneath the highledge, their mentors not too far off. The apprentices looked like they were about to burst with pride. Lilycloud and Lionfoot were looking at Foxpaw and Beechpaw with love and pride. None of it was directed at Robinpaw, though. _Why can't they see what a wonderful she-cat, _Smokepaw wondered, gazing at the small cat, _She's smart, funny and so beautiful! Just look at her glossy pelt and the way her eyes shine. They light up when she laughs, and her voice is like honey. Whoa, Smokepaw! Your only an apprentice, there's no way she'd like you back anyway._ He sighed. The cheering had stopped and Robinpaw was bouncing over to him now. He brightened up when he saw her coming over.

"I can't believe it!" she squealed. "Can you?"

"I can," Smokepaw meowed. "I already made you a nest in the apprentice den, Willowpaw helped too."

"That's great!" Robinpaw mewed. "Do you think we can train together?"

"I hope so!" he replied. "Although our mentors might want to wait until you're more experienced. Sense I've been an apprentice longer then you."

She nodded absentmindedly.

"Robinpaw!" called someone.

"That's Olivewhisker!" Robinpaw mewed, excitedly. "I've got to go! Bye!"  
"Bye," he called after her quietly. He thought back to what he had said to her earlier.

She was perfect.

**(Robinpaw's point of view)**

Robinpaw bounded over to Olivewhisker. He was a reddish brown tom with green eyes; she hadn't met him yet, but hoped he was nice.

"What are we doing today," she asked, Robinpaw tried to remain calm, but she couldn't conceal her excitement.

"Everything," he answered. "The other mentors are going to let us have the mossy clearing; the training clearing is its other name, for a while. We'll do some battle training, then see the territory, and hunt on the way back."

"Great! Let's go!" Robinpaw meowed.

"Okay, follow me!" Olivewhisker chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the mossy clearing," Olivewhisker stated as they entered a small clearing with moss covering the floor of it. The clearing was circled with ferns and had a small hole in them to enter through.

"Come here," he mewed. "We'll start with a simple move, the back kick."

"Okay," Robinpaw meowed, nervous. She watched as Olivewhisker faced an invisible opponent. Quick as lightening he spun around and kicked out with his back legs, balancing on his fore paws. He finished with a neat nip on the imaginary warriors ear, the invisible opponent was now pinned down by Olivewhisker.

"Now you try," he meowed.

Robinpaw concentrated hard, then spun around and pushed out with her hind legs; she pinned down the imaginary warrior and nipped its ear as well as scratching its muzzle. She looked expectantly at Olivewhisker.

"That was good, I especially liked the ending, swiping at the muzzle was a nice touch," he mewed, nodding. "You need a little bit more force in your kick, or the warrior will get up before you get to them. Now try it on me."

Robinpaw circled her mentor, then spun around and kicked him with her back legs, this time with more power. She pinned him down and gently touched his ear with her muzzle, and raked his muzzle with her fore paw, claws sheathed. She let him up after she finished.

"Perfect, I couldn't have done it better!" Olivewhisker praised her. "Now let's try the belly slide. I want you to slide under my belly, turn over half way through and rake it, turn back over and get out and jump over me. Then I want you to slam a paw down on my head. Began."

Robinpaw slid under him, battering his belly on the way. When she got out she leaped over him, and turned around and brought a paw down on his head.

"That was great!" Olivewhisker mewed. "Let's try one more move. The leap and twist. You leap over your opponent and twist in the air. You land on their back and hang on with your fore paws, and rake them with your back paws. Try it on me."

Robinpaw did exactly what he said; only she leaped a little too short.

"Your leap was a little short, but besides that it was good," Olivewhisker stated. "Now let's explore the territory.

They left the clearing, and entered the moor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moor had tall grass, and lot's of small patches of heather. A stream flowed through the moor, leading into the lake. The moor was flat and had about six trees dotting it.

"This is the stream," Olivewhisker mewed. "We catch fish here."

They padded over to a spot with many holes. "These are the rabbit warrens, it's a great place to catch rabbits," he mewed, licking his lips.

They raced over to the lake's shore. "The tree here is a beech, and birds like to come over here and make their nests," Olivewhisker meowed. "I'll show you the borders now."

They went to the border left of the camp. "This is the border with NightClan," he said. "They hunt at night, and in the shadows. They eat frogs, mice, voles, shrews, and the occasional rabbit or bird. They're sly and sneaky."

Next they went to the border right of the camp. "Across this border is HailClan, it smells like a patrol just came by, Olivewhiker mewed, sniffing the air. "They eat fish and the occasional water vole. They almost never go hungry and some of them are quite stocky. They are strong, and have strong muscles. They can also swim. Right now we are pretty good friends with HailClan."

"Across the lake is LeafClan," he mewed. "They have a wide variety of prey, mice, voles, squirrels, birds, shrews, and the occasional rabbit. They're fairly nice, and are strong and brave. They are good stalkers and fighters."

Robinpaw followed him to an oak tree. He stopped her by a patch of heather. They crept into the heather, and watched a bird that was by the roots of the tree, it's back facing them.

"Copy me," Olivewhisker whispered. He crouched down, his tail sticking straight out. She copied him.

"Keep your tail still, and tense your legs so you're ready to jump if you have to," he mewed, quietly. Robinpaw did what he said. "Now slowly go forward, place your paws carefully and quietly."

Robinpaw nodded and crawled out of the heather slowly. She eyed the bird, it was a pigeon, a fat one two, it would feed all the elders. The pigeon was almost three fox lengths away from her. Robinpaw crept forward, placing each paw lightly. When she was close enough to jump, the pigeon suddednly flew off the ground. She took a flying leap and caught it midair. She landed and delivered a killing bite.

"That was great!" Olivewhisker called, stepping out of the heather. Robinpaw beamed.

On the way back to camp, Olivewhisker caught a small rabbit.

"Smokepaw!" Robinpaw called, sprinting over to the apprentice den. She saw Willowpaw speaking to Foxpaw.

"That's an amazing rabbit, Foxpaw," she cooed, staring at him. Foxpaw puffed out his chest.

"Smokepaw, look!" Robinpaw meowed to the gray apprentice, who was watching the other two. "I caught a pigeon!"

"Wow!" Smokepaw mewed. "It's very plump! Willowpaw look at this!"

"It is big!" Willowpaw agreed. Foxpaw just snorted, and left to put his catch on the fresh-kill pile.

"Robinpaw, take your catch to the elders!" called Olivewhisker from outside. Robinpaw raced over to the elders den and placed her catch in front of Fluffypelt.

"Your first catch!" Snowheart mewed.

"It smells delicious!" Fluffypelt added. "Thank you Robinpaw."

She nodded to the elders and walked back to the apprentice den. Foxpaw still wasn't back yet.

"Robinpaw, can I tell you a secret?" Willowpaw asked her. Robinpaw nodded.

"I like Foxpaw!" Willowpaw squealed.

"You do?" Roinkit mewed, surprised. Willowpaw nodded. Robinpaw shrugged.

"Robinpaw!" Smokepaw called from under the small oak. She padded over to him. "Here's your nest, its right next to mine."

"Good!" Robinpaw purred, and then blushed underneath her fur.

"I'll go get us some fresh-kill," Smokepaw whispered, pushing his muzzle against her cheek. He left the den.

_Does that mean he likes me?_ Robinpaw wondered, _Of course not silly! Why would he like you?_ A few minutes later, Smokepaw entered the den with a big bird she had never seen before.

"What's that?" Robinpaw asked, sniffing the bird.

"It's a dove," Smokepaw explained. "Here, you have the first bite." Robinpaw bit out of the dove.

"This is good!" Robinpaw exclaimed. Smokepaw purred and took a bite. After they finished the bird, Smokepaw lay down in his nest, so did Robinpaw. They curled up and fell asleep.

**Me: Woohoo! Chapter 4 is done! Yeah!**

**Willowpaw: Waaayyy too hiper…**

**Me: I am talking to my friend, Molly, on the phone write now! So, Molly, you are awesome! To the reviews!**

**honeyfur of windclan: I hate her too! Even though I made her mean. As for her apologizing*puts on mysterious face*…we'll find out.*takes off mysterious face* Thanks for reviewing!**

**Silver Sakura-hime: Thank you so much! You're too kind! Everything you said really touched my heart! Do you really think if it was a real book it would be popular?**

**Me: Thanks to the others that reviewed! This is the end of this chapter's author note!**

**Nobody **is worth your tears, and the** one** who is won't make you cry.


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: 34 reviews! Only 66 more to go to reach my goal of 100 reviews! If you've reviewed before, review again!**

**Lilycloud: Like that'll ever happen!**

**Me: Do you want me to do what I did before? Because I'll do it. **Lily-

**Lilycloud: Don't do it!**

**Me: Than say the disclaimer and leave!**

**Lilycloud: Lilysplashdoesn'townorclaimtoownWarriorsErin Hunterdoes!*runs off***

**Me: Ookkaayy…**

Chapter 5

_The morning sun shone down on_ Robinpaw's eyelids, seeping through them. _That's odd,_ Robinpaw thought, rolling over. _The brambles usually keep out most of the sun._ Then she remembered; she wasn't in the nursery anymore. Robinpaw sat up and looked around the den. All the other apprentices were still in the den, it was a little bit past dawn. Smokepaw was pressed up against her, his tail across her back. She brushed it off and poked him with a claw.

"What!? Is NightClan attacking?!" he jumped up on all fours, fur bristling.

"No silly!" Robinpaw purred. "I thought you might want to get the first pick of fresh-kill with me!"

"I'd love to!" he meowed, fur slowly lying flat. Together the two apprentices walked out of the den, towards the fresh-kill pile, which was stocked with prey. Greenleaf was good to them. Robinkit pulled a fat rabbit off the top of the pile.

"Here, this looks good," Robinkit observed.

"Yeah it does," Smokepaw agreed. The two cats then dug into the rabbit, hungrily. As they ate, the morning sun began to rise, its golden rays shining down on them.

"I wonder what Leopardfrost will have me do today," Smokepaw commented, licking his lips.

"Olivewhisker didn't tell me what we were going to do, either," Robinpaw meowed. She swallowed the last bit of rabbit, then stood up and stretched. Most of the clan was awake and moving about their business.

"Looks like we're going to find out," Smokepaw mewed, nodding toward to two cats walking toward them. Robinpaw recognized the spotted pelt of Leopardfrost, and the reddish brown pelt of Olivewhisker.

"Hello," Robinpaw meowed, quietly, padding toward them with Smokepaw.

"Hello," Leopardfrost meowed warmly. "Today, we decided to have a hunting lesson on fish. Both of you are coming with us, come on." The two apprentices raced after the warriors. In a short while, they came to a stop next to the stream.

"Smokepaw," Olivewhisker addressed the older apprentice, "you can already catch fish, I presume. But a quick lesson won't hurt." Smokepaw nodded.

"Robinpaw, copy me," Olivewhisker meowed to his apprentice. He balanced on three paws, with one paw stretched out in front of him. Robinpaw tried her best to copy him. "Step back a little, you don't want your shadow fall over the water," Olivewhisker instructed. "Keep your paw stretched forward, and keep your claws out as far as they can go. That's better." Then, still in position, he swiped out at a fish that had leaped up. It flopped on the ground before Olivewhisker delivered a killing bite to his neck.

"That was amazing!" Robinpaw squealed, forgetting she wasn't supposed to scare the fish away. Leopardfrost chuckled. In a while Leopardfrost had caught two fish, and Smokepaw had caught a medium sized trout.

"Now it's your turn," Olivewhisker announced, when Smokepaw had set his kill on the pile. Robinpaw nodded nervously, and stepped forward, into position. Just when she thought she would be stuck in the crouch forever if she didn't move soon, a fish leaped out of the water. Robinpaw flicked her paw out and brought the fish on the shore. She quickly delivered the killing blow to the little swimmer. She looked hopefully at Olivewhisker. Seeing the proud glint in his eyes, she sighed inwardly. She had done it right.

"We'll get this prey back to the camp, you two can choose where you want to hunt. At sun-high you can stop," Leopardfrost told them. "If that's all right with you, Olivewhisker."

"That's fine," the older warrior meowed. With that the two mentors headed back to camp. After a few moments, the apprentices could no longer see them.

"Sooo," Smokepaw mewed, "where do you want to hunt?"

"Let's try down by the lake," Robinpaw decided. Smokepaw nodded, and padded to the lake with Robinpaw behind him. The edge of the lake was marshy and covered in reeds and cattails. A little ways off, a tall willow tree stood, its branch's leaves dipping down and touching the ground all around in a circle, creating a dome.

"We won't have any luck with fish, the ones here are too small," Smokepaw observed, staring into the lakes murky water. "That's funny, the lakes usually clear, and today all you can see is algae."

"Maybe, there'll be some birds nesting in that willow over there," Robinpaw suggested, pointing to the tree with her nose. Smokepaw shrugged.

"Worth a shot," he meowed. Robinpaw and Smokepaw walked over to the willow tree. Robinpaw stuck her head through the leaves, and gasped inwardly. She pushed all the way through the leaves and looked around. The floor underneath the willow was covered in soft, springy grass, heather, and some ferns around the base of the willow trunk. It was beautiful. The sunlight was shining through the leaves, and creating a warm glow underneath the willow tree. Robinpaw heard a small gasp escape from Smokepaw as, he too, entered the inside of the dome.

"Isn't it amazing?" Robinpaw mewed, padding forward excitedly.

"Yes, it is," Smokepaw said, taking it all in. Meanwhile, Robinpaw nosed around the base of the tree. "The grass here is green and fresh, not yellow and dry like the rest of the moor."

"The change in sunlight must affect the way it grows," Robinpaw observed. She indicated with her tail to the "ceiling" of the tree. After the two finished poking around the tree, Robinpaw bounded to the base of the willow. She dug her claws into the bark, and slowly, unsteadily, hauled herself up the tree. She chose a fat branch and leaped on it.

"Come on up, the barks very soft!" Robinpaw called down to Smokepw. He climbed, more gracefully then she had, up the tree, and jumped over by her.

"Everything looks different when you're looking down," Robinpaw whispered, gazing down at the lush grass below them. They stayed like that for a while.

"Well," Smokepaw meowed, stretching, "this is fun, but we better get going if where going to bring back any prey to camp."

"Yeah!" Robinpaw agreed, jumping down. Smokepaw followed her out of the willow tree. They headed out east of the direction of the camp, towards an old elder tree. You could faintly hear birds chirping coming from it. The two cats stopped about four yards away from the base of the trunk of the tree.

"I'll go and flush a bird out," Robinpaw suggested quietly to Smokepaw, "and you can finish it off."

Smokepaw nodded. Robinpaw crept up to the tree's trunk, keeping downwind and low. She stopped; a woodpecker was pecking at the bottom of the trunk while sitting on a root. Robinpaw carefully backed up and went around the tree until she was a few feet away from the woodpecker. Robinpaw bunched up her haunches, and sprang at the bird. It flew to the right of Smokepaw, who took a flying leap towards it. He caught it with his front paws, killing it instantly.

"That was awesome!" Robinpaw called, running out towards him.

"You helped too," Smokepaw murmured, glancing at his paws. The two apprentices made their way over to the rabbit warrens on the other side of the moor. In no time they had added to their pile two rabbits, a sparrow, and a huge crow. As Smokepaw killed a third rabbit, Robinpaw sniffed the wind. _No more prey,_ she thought. _I think we have enough to go back to camp._ Smokepaw was just dragging the last rabbit onto their pile.

"Hey, Smokepaw!" Robinpaw cried. "Let's head back to camp!" Smokepaw nodded, and followed Robinpaw as she padded toward camp. They long trek back was quiet and uneventful. They long moor grass brushed against Robinpaw's fur and felt quite soothing and warm. The walk back was quicker than she had expected. Robinpaw and Smokepaw entered the camp one after the other.

"I'll get this on the fresh kill pile and feed the nursery and Plumestar," Robinpaw meowed. "You can get the elders and see if the medicine cats need any prey."

"Sounds good!" Smokepaw agreed. He took one of the rabbits and the sparrow and the woodpecker and headed to the elder's dip in the ground. Robinpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped off both rabbits, kept the crow, and picked up two minnows from the pile of fish. The fish was kept in a second pile, lying on a bed of reeds that had been pulled from beside the stream.

"Robinpaw!" cried a voice from the inside of the brambles. Fallowkit and Mossykit ran out of the nursery at full speed, toppling Robinpaw over. The prey went flying beside Robinpaw as she fell.

"Get off!" Robinpaw mewed, throwing the kits, which were as big as her, off. "I hope you like dusty fish." Robinpaw picked up the prey, and lead the kits back inside the bramble bush.

"Robinpaw," Flowerspots meowed. "Good to see you again." She raced over and covered her in licks.

"I've only been gone a day!" Robinpaw said, ducking her head. "And I'm not even your kit!"

"I know," Flowerspots mewed, "but it fells so empty in here with only two kits. Even if these two particular kits are a pawfull. I'll be getting some company soon though, I suspect."

"Really, who?" Robinpaw asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Flowerspots responded. "Emberflower and Jaytail have been sharing looks and eating together for a while now. And Emberflower is getting quite round."

While Robinpaw gossiped with Flowerspots, Fallowkit and Mossykit started a game of mossball.

"I've got to go," Robinpaw dropped the food. "I have to give Plumestar her prey. The crow is for you and a minnow for each kit."

"Goodbye Robinkit!" called Mossykit. Robinpaw didn't answer, but waved her tail goodbye. Lots of cats were out, going about their business. Rainfrost was listening to the sunhigh patrols' reports. Robinpaw slowly made her way over to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a fat hare, and padded over to the leader's den. At the entrance to the cave, Robinpaw heard voices. One was Plumestar, and the other sounded like Starlingsong. _Should I enter?_ Robinpaw inquired. _Or wait for one of them to come out?_

"I can smell you!" cried a voice, at the sound of it Robinpaw jumped. "Come in!" It was Plumestar. Robinpaw carried the prey down the short path to the den. Starlingsong and Plumestar were sitting across from each other, and looked to be in a heated conversation.

"StarClan will tell her if they see fit to," Starlingsong whispered, rather harshly. She looked up to see Robinpaw, and looked startled, then pulled herself together. "Hello, Robinpaw," she meowed.

Robinpaw dipped her head to both the medicine cat and leader. She dropped the hare in front of Plumestar. "I brought this for you," Robinpaw stated, dipping her head a second time.

"Thank you Robinpaw," Plumestar said gratefully. "How did you sleep in your new nest, any weird dreams?" Starlingsong cast her a glance, Plumestar returned it quickly.

"No, n-not really," Robinpaw stuttered. "Bye, now." She dipped her head, again, and exited the cave.

_Did Plumestar know about Gingerear, or was this something else entirely? _Robinpaw thought as she padded to her nest under the small oak tree. What was going on?

**Me: Yeah! I finally finished chapter five! Wahoo! I'm super dory for not updating for two months! List of excuses: School, family, laziness. List of true excuses: Laziness. Let's just all put this behind us, and from now on I'll update sooner, hopefully. If I do not get at least three more reviews in two days, I will pm all the people who read my story that I have updated! Reviews! (There will be many, so hang in there!) **

**Eaglestar of ShadeClan: Thanks for reviewing! Also thanks for your advice, I noticed that to! I'll try to slow down a bit, but sometimes if cats are just walking, all you can do is write one sentence. You know what I mean? Anyway thanks for reviewing, again!**

**Molly: Hi friend! Thanks for reviewing, and for the wonderful things you said. You are too sweet!**

**ME: Thanks for reviewing! All cats are cute! I like it too, it's just, well, cute! I love the quote too! But my favorite is: Yesterday is a mystery, tomorrows a mystery, today is a gift. That's why they call it the present.**

**Hi10000000: Thanks for reviewing! I agree, she does need to get a life! Most apprentices are good at everything, and she did mess up. I'll use your quote when I fell it fits the chapter, I promise!**

**Silent Steps in Silver Snow: Wow! You are an awesome person! I'm not going to change anything in the past in my story, but it's good to know for the future! You know what, you could be my editor! If you want to of course. Your comment on Lilycloud made me realize that there could be a back-story to it, I'll think about it! **

**Sparrowflight7: Caitlin! It's you! I know his name is the same as Kestrelwing, but no one will care! The Erins have reused names a lot, they used Robinwing like four times! Thanks for reviewing, see you at school Monday! **

**Also Spottedfire7(it's Lilycloud), oooooooooooooooo, Rainfire7007(love your name), Iceblaze of ThunderClan, Nightwish of LightningClan. Amazium, Flarewhisker, and Silentbreeze20 reviewed!**

**Me: A lot of you have told me that Foxpaw should not be tortoiseshell. I know not many toms are tortoiseshell, but there are more than you think. List of tortoiseshell toms: Redtail, Sol, Robinwing. Ok, so maybe only three! But you never thought of Robinwing, the tortoiseshell tom in RiverClan! I just wanted to say that just because they're rare doesn't mean they don't exist, I'm just saying. And Foxpaw doesn't have to be important, Robinwing wasn't! Also, my NightClan medicine cat is tortoiseshell, and he is a tom! I realize that tortoiseshell toms can't have kits, most of the time. But Foxpaw might have kits and might not, and Darkwhiskers a medicine cat! Just wanted to let that all out. *breathes deeply***

**Smokepaw: Now that that's over… disco party! *presses button that makes instant disco party***

**Me: No one wants to be tortured by your pathetic dancing! *wrestles remote from Smokepaw, and presses button, disco party disappears* Phew! Saved from being blinded by Smokepaw's dancing!**

**Smokepaw: Aww!**

**Me: Don't pout, it's rude! Whoever guesses my favorite food first gets to pick Fallowkit and Mossykit's mentors! And! *drum roll starts then stops* Gets a free plushie of a character from my story that they get to choose! Hint: the food is a dessert type of food! *winks* I can't actually wink. This chapter is dedicated to Silent Steps in Silver Snow! For her/his awesome reviews! This chapter I made extra long sense I haven't updated in forever! This quote kind fits the chapter, but not really. I get all my quotes from wallpaper, and I couldn't find one before my I-pod touch died. So this is the best I got. Send in quotes and I might use them when the chapter fits!**

**Don't wait for the perfect moment. Take that moment and make it perfect.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! School has kept me busy. If you want to know what I've been up to, check out my profile. **

**Fishmask: Enough of your problems! Let's start the chapter, I got front row seats!**

**Me: Why are you here? Author's notes are reserved for authors, mainly me, and main characters, and mainer minor characters. You are never mentioned in the story, accept the alligiances!**

**Fishmask: Oh! Well…I'm special!**

**Me: Yeah! All the other cats will shout your name forever!**

**Fishmask: Really?! Why?!**

**Me: Yes, really! Because if you don't say the disclaimer and get out of here, I'll change your name to Fishface!**

**Fishmask: Lilysplash doesn't own, or claim to own, ****Warriors****, Erin hunter does. Bye now! *scurries away***

**Me: Thank goodness! Here's chapter six everybody!**

Chapter 6

_The sunshine shone down on Robinpaw's _fur as her eyes flittered open. All the other apprentices seemed to be out of the apprentice den, their nests as empty as a tree in leafbare. Robinpaw stood up and stretched, yawning. She had been on the midnight patrol. Ever sense the activity on the NightClan border increased; Plumestar had asked Rainfrost to up the patrols. A midnight patrol had been added to the clan life. Robinpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, nodding to Mintwillow as she passed her, Mintwillow was helping Jaytail and Breezefur enlarge the warrior's den. Willowpaw was nearing her warrior's ceremony, and Fallowkit and Mossykit had become Fallowpaw and Mossypaw. Fallowpaw's mentor was Amberloud and Mossypaw's mentor was Poppysplash. Robinpaw stopped and picked out a moorhen. She walked a little away from the pile, and laid down. She dug into the water bird hungrily. The flavors burst in her mouth; it felt like she hadn't eaten in ages. She devoured the moorhen in a couple of minutes. Robinpaw lay there, taking the extra time to soak in the sunlight. The moment ended soon though.

"Olivewhisker, hi!" Robinpaw mewed in greeting, scrambling to her paws.

"Good morning Robinpaw," meowed Olivewhisker. "I know you're tired after the midnight patrol, but I was hoping you could tend to the elders, and the nursery."

"Sure," Robinpaw agreed.

"Great! I'll see if I can get Rainfrost to get another apprentice to help you in a bit," he replied.

"I'll get right on it!" Robinpaw mewed.

"Great." Olivewhisker replied. "I've got to go on a hunting patrol, when your done Rainfrost wants me to take a patrol down by the NightClan border. If you're done by then, I'll take you with me." Robinpaw nodded, and he left the camp with Icefire, Kinktail and Ambercloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, young Robinpaw," Fluffypelt croaked.

"Hi, Fluffypelt," Robinpaw said. "I came to clean your nets."

"I think Starlingsong has some moss in her den," Snowheart mewed groggily.

"Great," Robinpaw smiled. "I'll go and see."

Robinpaw left the elder's den and headed toward the medicine cat den.

"Hello, who's there?" called a voice from inside the den. The cat turned around, it was Sneezepaw. "Oh, hi Robinpaw! What brings you here?"

"I came to get some moss for the elders," Robinpaw whispered, shyly." Sneezepaw nodded, and turned back further into the den. After some rummaging, Sneezepaw came back to the front of the cave, carrying moss in his mouth.

"Here you go," he mewed through the moss.

"Thank you!" Robinpaw said, gratefully. She took the moss, and headed out. She trotted back over to the elder's den, and set to work. Flufflypelt and Snowheart had dozed off. Robinpaw cleared the old moss into a separate pile. She tried to get as much out from around the elders as possible, without waking them up. Her claws scrape the dirt on the bottom of the nests. Robinpaw turned around when she heard pawsteps approaching. Blue eyes sparkled at her.

"Hi, Willowpaw," mewed Robinpaw. "Did Rainfrost send you to help me?"

"Yep," Willowpaw replied. She sat down next to Robinpaw. She started to take some moss from the new pile, and spread it around.

"So, how've you been?" Willowpaw asked.

"Same old," Robinpaw answered, "nothing really happens around here, you know."

"Oh," Willowpaw responded. "Remember when I told you I liked Foxpaw?"

"Yeah, why?" Robinpaw mewed. She hooked some moss on her claw and laid it down.

"I think he might like me too!" Willowpaw meowed excitedly. "He asked me if I could go hunting with him later today!"

"What did you say?" Robinpaw asked, laying moss around Snowheart.

"I said I could only do it after I finished helping you," Willowpaw meowed. Suddenly, she started moving faster.

"What do you see in him anyway?" Robinpaw inquired, trying to keep up with Willowpaw.

"He's so kind, and his eyes sparkle like the water on the lake," she added, gazing off into the distance.

"Willowpaw, Willowpaw?" Robinpaw called.

"Sorry," Willowpaw mewed, shaking her head. She continued spreading out moss. "You don't like him, do you?"

"He can just be so mean, and prejudice," Robinpaw meowed. Then she added, quickly. "He only does it to me though, I'm sure he's nice to others."

"I never understood why he was mean to you," Willowpaw commented.

"Flowerspots said it's because I'm smaller than most cats," Robinpaw responded, looking down sheepishly.

"Done!" Willowpaw stated. The moss was spread out evenly across the den floor.

"We'll need to check the elder's for ticks; Sneezepaw will have some mouse bile." Robinpaw meowed. "Also, I'll get some more moss for the nusery." Willowpaw nodded, and prodded Fluffypelt.

"Sneezepaw!" Robinpaw called at the entrance of the medicine cat den. Sneezepaw was soaking some herb in the small pool of water in the den. He turned around. ""Sorry to bother you again, but I need some mousebile."

"Sure thing," Sneezepaw replied, going farther back inside the den. He came back with a stick that had moss on it dripping with bile. "Here you go!"

"Thanks again," Robinpaw smiled. "Do you have any extra moss for the nursery?"

"No, Starlingsong and I haven't had any time to gather more, sorry," Sneezepaw shrugged his black shoulders.

"That's okay," Robinpaw said. "By the way, where _is_ Starlingsong?"

"She's out collecting ragwort for Snowheart's aching joints." Sneezepaw explained.

"All right, see you later," Robinpaw flicked her tail in goodbye, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks, Robinpaw and Willowpaw," Flufflypelt said, graciously. The two had just finished searching the elders for ticks. They were just going to get them some fresh-kill.

"No problem, we'll be back with your meal in a heartbeat," Willowpaw mewed, dipping her head. Robinpaw dipped her head also, and followed Willowpaw out the den. They stopped at the fish pile, and grabbed two silver fish off the reeds. They carried the fish back to the elder's den and gave them to Snowheart and Fluffypelt.

"Sneezepaw says that there's no more moss in camp, so we have to go get some," Robinpaw told Willowpaw.

"Okay," Willowpaw replied. The two walked out of camp, towards the oak tree.

"Wait, I know a place where the moss won't be as brittle," Robinpaw meowed. Willowpaw shrugged, and followed her down to the shore. Robinpaw paused when they came to the willow tree. Robinpaw stepped inside the dome.

"Come on," Robinpaw cried to Willowpaw. Hesitantly, Willowpaw entered the willow tree "room." Her reaction was similar to Smokepaw's when they first came upon the willow tree, gasping, gaping, eyes almost popping out of her head, etc.

"I-I-I-It's b-beautiful!" Willowpaw barely managed to get out. Robinpaw beckoned her over to the trunk with her tail. The two set to work scraping moss off the bottom of the trunk, and ground.

"You know, I've been thinking," Willowpaw commented, confusedly. "About what you said earlier, about Foxpaw?"

"What about it?" Robinpaw inquired, intrigued. Her claws had worked into a rhythmic pattern.

"I mean," Willowpaw tilted her head, and paused in her work, "why does he act so mean toward you just because your small, I mean, why should that matter to _him_? We're just apprentices."

"I guess he picked it up from Lilycloud and Lionfoot," Robinpaw said, scraping moss from the bark. "I mean, all my family looks down upon me."

"Oh," Willowpaw meowed, continuing her work. "But it seems so weird that he would dislike you for being unnaturally small, no offense.

"It's okay, none taken," Robinpaw assured her.

"Anyway, some other cats in the clan are little too," Willowpaw confirmed. "Mintwillow is kind of small too, and, you wouldn't know this sense you've never been to a gathering before, Smallstorm of HailClan is also small, and your family never says anything bad about him. In fact, I've seen Lionfoot talking to him before"

"So, they don't hate all undersized cats," Robinpaw stated. "Then why do they hate me?"

"I don't know," Willowpaw meowed. "That's something you'll have to figure out over time I think."

"Look!" Robinpaw cried. "We're done! And we have enough to give some extra for storage in the medicine cat den."

"Great!" Willowpaw mewed, excitedly. "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robinpaw entered the nursery, with Willowpaw at her side, careful not to get stuck by a bramble thorn.

"Hello," a black she-cat meowed.

"Hi, Emberflower," Willowpaw. "I've been meaning to ask you, when are your kits due?"

"Oh, they're due in about a moon," Emberflower responded.

"How did you and Jaytail get together?" Willowpaw smiled mischievously.

"Well…" Robinpaw didn't listen to whatever Emberflower said. She concentrated on pulling out the old, soiled moss, and smoothing down the new, clean moss. Willowpaw had it easy; she could talk to any cat about anything, without having any shyness. Robinpaw devoted her thoughts to the matter at hand, why her family hated her. _The facts; my family dislike my because I'm small, according to Flowerspots. Wait, Flowerspots? How would she know what my family thought? Did she lye to me? There's something going on here I don't know about._ She pondered this thought for a while.

"What do you think Robinpaw?" Emberflower asked her.

"About what, sorry I wasn't listening," Robinpaw grinned sheepishly.

"About Foxpaw and Willowpaw, you know, together?" Emberflower asked.

"I don't know," Robinpaw answered, uncertainly. "I've never seen how they act around each other. Frankly, I think we're too young to like other cats."

"Says the cat that has a _major_ crush on Smokepaw!" Willowpaw teased.

"I do _not_ have a crush on Smokepaw!" Robinpaw cried; her eyes wide. "We're just friends!"

"Yeah right!" Willowpaw laughed. "And _I'm_ the leader of NightClan!"  
"Fine," Robinpaw murmured in defeat. "I do have a crush on him. But he'd never like me back anyway, so why does it matter."

"You should never give up on love, you might be surprised what happens," Emberflower smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Robinpaw queried. She put the last patch of moss on the den floor, and sat up to face Emberflower.

"I'll go get you some fresh-kill, I saw a big blackbird earlier, and maybe it's still there." Willowpaw meowed. She exited the nursery, heading towards the fresh-kill pile.

"I never thought Jaytail would like me," Emberflower stated simply, "and look how it turned out. Sometimes the least likely thing to happen happens."

Robinpaw nodded, Emberflower ran her tail over Robinpaw's back. Robinpaw left the den, just as Willowpaw entered it. She could see Foxpaw standing outside the apprentice den, obviously waiting for Willowpaw to come out of the nursery. He saw Robinpaw, and shot her a nasty glance. She ducked her head and skittered over to where Olivewhisker was standing near the camp entrance with a patrol existing of Beechpaw, his new temporary mentor Breezefur, and Mintwillow.

"Let's go," Olivewhisker announced. The rest of the cats followed him. Robinpaw brought up the rear, and Beechpaw hissed at her. Robinpaw ran up to the front, beside Olivewhisker. This patrol was going to be longer than she had thought!

**Me: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I do have an excuse this time though; SCHOOL! I love school! But homework has been keeping me occupied! Also my latest obsession with Youtube as been, well, a little, CRAZY! Anyway, I hope this chapter was satisfactory, sense it's been two months. I don't have much to say, but, if you believe all mankind, and animalkind, are all equal, put your favorite animal in your review. I'll start with jaguar. I also have a new contest for Emberflower's kits, although they won't be introduced for a couple chapters. Okay, you don't have to answer a question, just fill out this form. I'll substitute Mossypaw for it, although yours will be a kit.**

**Name: Mossypaw**

**Description: gray and white with long fur, fluffy, with a short tail and hazel eyes**

**Personality: sweet and energetic, is very compassionate and kind**

**Me: That's all you have to do! The top four win, if there aren't four, than I choose the rest! You can submit more than one kit! Enjoy! Review response time!**

**Spottedfire7: I here yah! When my computer shuts down, power and such, and I have to login in again, it's sooooo annoying. Thanks for the review and your kind words!**

**Sparrowflight7: You already know you are right! Pie is my favorite food/dessert! Here's your Robinpaw plushie. (Hands over Robinpaw plushie)Again, I'll see you Monday! Sparrowflight7 is my best friend, and is in my class! Thanks for the quote, I'll try to use it sometime, and the chant, I've never gotten a chant ever before! Thanks for your review!**

**Storm When Lightning Flashes: Thank you! I'll try to update sooner! As you can see I failed at it this time! Sorry! Thanks for your review!**

**Bramblenose01: Thanks, I love Fallowkit too, and the quotes at the end are fun to write! It's like my readers have something, besides the chapter, to look forward to! Sorry that you didn't get it right. I've never had a peach cobbler before, but I always have wanted to! Thanks for your review!**

**Sailheart: I know right! She's so sweet, and they're so mean! Great that I have a friend on here now, besides Sparrowflight7, and this guy who hasn't PMed me in a long time. Thanks for your review!**

**Super Ninja Whiskers: Thank you! I love Mossykit too, as I said she is based on my cat Sasha. It's not cookies, but I love cookies too! Thanks for your review!**

**Also Zebra and lloinng reviewed so thanks to them too!**

**Me:This chapter is dedicated to my awesome Australian friend Sailheart! Now time for my story list! (Which I'm now starting)**

**One Splash**** by (my BFF) Sparrowflight7 **

**Danger Lurking****(sequel to ****One Splash****) by Sparrowflight7 **

**Poppy**** by (my other BFF) Sailheart**

**The Shadow Outcast**** by The Endless Hourglass**

**Me: That's all for this chapter! If you want your story mentioned; tell me you want it mentionedin your review and I'll check it out! If you want a chapter dedicated to you, leave a memorable review! Also leave a quote in your review, and I'll try to use it when it fits the chapter! Whoever guesses my favorite warrior cat villain gets two plushies, they have to be a pairing though, but the pairing doesn't have to really exist in my story! The hint is ****The New Prophecy**** series! The cat is either dead or alive! The person also gets to choose Willowpaw's warrior name! The choices for her name are; Willowfern, Willowfrost, Willowlight, Willowpuddle, or Willowsplash. Please do all the things I asked you to do in your reviews, and don't forget; if you believe in equality of all mankind and animalkind put your favorite animal in your review! Also don't forget Emberflower's kits that will go on for a couple chapters! I'm PMing everyone that I've updated! The end! The quote fits the chapter this time, like it should! Here's the quote!**

**Expect the Unexpected.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: I've gotten about 17 reviews sense last update! Yeah! Now I have 60 reviews! More than half of my goal of 100! **

**Willowpaw: I'm getting my warriors name!**

**Me: I'm still not telling you!**

**Willowpaw: *talking to herself* I can't get it this chapter, because Robinpaw's patrol takes up this one!**

**Me: Don't tell, it's a secret! And anyway, I can use a time skip!**

**Willowpaw: I like the names Willowfern, Willowfrost, and Willowpuddle! **

**Me: Also, I have another thingy, if you believe in love, put a 3 in your review! Please participate this time!**

**Willowpaw: I believe in love! 3 *stares of dreamingly***

**Me: Stop thinking about Foxpaw!**

**Willowpaw: I'm leaving.**

**Me: Okay. Here's chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

_The gorse rustled in the wind_ as the patrol padded across the moor, in direction of the NightClan border. Robinpaw has carefully positioned herself between Olivewhisker and Mintwillow, safe from Beechpaw's taunts. Breezefur was behind Mintwillow and beside Beechpaw. As they walked farther out, the oak tree to the right of the camp became a small dot. Heather swam at Robinpaw's feet, the smell wafting up to her. She opened her mouth, letting the aroma seep in. A rabbit was hopping around a few tree-lengths away. She looked up at Olivewhisker, she gestured to where the rabbit was. Olivewhisker opened his mouth; she could tell that he smelt it to. He shook his head, and she nodded understandingly. The group continued trotting through the tall, moor grass. Eventually they ended up on the border.

"Breezefur, you and Mintwillow can quickly renew the scent marks," Olivewhisker. The two nodded, and padded up the border. "Hurry, and meet us back her!"

Olivewhisker padded over to a bush about three fox-lengths away, looking at something. Beechpaw and Robinpaw were, pretty much, alone. Robinpaw braced herself for whatever was coming at her. Nothing escaped Beechpaw's mouth, however. No nasty comments, no flicking of the tail on her ears, and no looks of contempt or scorn. _Weird_, Robinpaw thought. She stood there, waiting. Very quickly, Olivewhisker returned, and soon after Breezefur and Mintwillow came back.

"See anything?" Olivewhisker questioned.

"Nothing," Mintpaw mewed, assuringly. Then she added. "NightClan has marked every blade of grass on the border, again."

"Something's up with them," Olivewhisker concluded, shaking his head confusedly, "I can feel it. Let's head down the border, and then we'll go back and on hunt on the way to camp." He looked down and smiled at Robinpaw. She wondered if the rabbit was still hanging around. _Probably not,_ Robinpaw thought as she pondered the subject, _the rabbit might have smelled us, or hopped off. There might be more around, hopefully._ She followed Olivewhisker, staying a carful tail length way from the border. The NightClan stench was stronger, even for right next to the scent marks. _A NightClan patrol must be nearby!_ Robinpaw confirmed, she looked at the rest of the patrol, from their stiffness she could tell they had scented the patrol too. Olivewhisker held his tail erect, signaling for them to stop. He opened his mouth, probably seeing how close the NightClan cats were. Olivewhisker rippled his tail, which meant to follow him slowly. _Yes!_ Roinpaw thought, proudly. She had been working on tail signals with Olivewhisker for a couple of sunrises, and was finally getting the hard ones down. She padded beside Olivewhisker at a leisurely pace, keeping her eyes open for NightClan cats. The smell of NightClan became stronger, the aroma overwhelmed Robinpaw, making her want to gag. Five cats emerged from behind the pine trees, one a gray she-cat, another a dark brown tom, a light gray tom, a dark ginger tom, and an apprentice sized orange tom. They approached the border, and Olivewhisker stopped abruptly. The two patrols stood on either sides of the border.

"Hello, Olivewhisker," the dark brown one mewed stiffly.

"Tigerstripe," Olivewhisker nodded.

"How do you two now each other?" Breezefur meowed questioningly.

"Gathering," Olivewhisker answered eyes still on Tigerstripe. Obviously, the two didn't get along very well; they were staring stinging nettles at each other. Robinpaw looked up nervously at the other cats in her patrol. The orange apprentice had a smirk on his face; he seemed to enjoy the two warriors' glares.

"What are you looking at?" the apprentice snapped, turning to face Robinpaw. Robinpaw backed away a few mousetails.

"N-n-nothing," Robinpaw stammered.

"Oh," the apprentice meowed, "I see GorseClan is letting kits out into the forest now. Isn't that against the Warrior Code?"

"Hey, why don't you just shut up?" Beechpaw hissed, stepping up so he was right next to the border. Robinpaw looked up at him, shocked. Beechpaw _never_ defended her.

"What's your problem, fox-breath?" the NightClan apprentice sneered. He stepped forward, and unsheathed his claws.

"Back off!" Beechpaw growled. He unsheathed hi claws as well, and came face to face with the orange tom.

"Orangepaw!" the gray NightClan tom shouted at the apprentice. "Get back here!"

"Yes, Woodwillow," Orangepaw meowed. He padded over to the gray warrior's side, while keeping his jeering gaze on Robinpaw and her brother.

"Beechpaw, you get back here too!" Breezefur called. Beechpaw reluctantly stepped over to his mentor, and returned Orangepaw's gaze.

"Let's head back to camp," Olivewhiser meowed, he flicked his tail, and lead the patrol toward camp. Robinpaw turned, and saw the NightClan patrol walking back into the pine trees. Beechpaw was in the back, stuck beside Breezefur. His actions were still fresh in her mind when Olivewhisker stopped near the warrens to hunt a few rabbits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they got back to camp, Beechpaw still hadn't spoken to Robinpaw. Right now he was lying down in the apprentice den; the small oak tree's leaves above him were now a light yellow. Robinpaw grabbed a starling and a pigeon, and then padded over to the apprentice den.

"Hey," Robinpaw mewed quietly. "I brought you some fresh-kill."

"Thanks," Beechpaw responded, taking the pigeon. He began eating slowly, and Robinpaw sat down beside him. She ate a bite of the starling, chewing thoughtfully.

"So," Robinpaw mewed, "what went on at the border earlier?"

"I don't know," Beechpaw shrugged, after swallowing. "Orangepaw was just being mean. What did you expect me to do?"

"I thought you would find it, you know," Robinpaw mewed, searching for the word, "well, entertaining."

"Why would I find it, entertaining," Beechpaw stopped eating, looking confused.

"Well, you're always mean to me," Robinpaw said. "You, Lionfoot, Lilycloud, and Foxpaw have always hated me. Don't you remember that, at all?"

"I never meant to be mean," Beechpaw meowed, taking another bite.

"Then why did you tease and pick on me," Robinpaw asked.

"Because, I was afraid they would hate me if I didn't do it too," he explained.

"Oh," Robinpaw meowed, understandingly. "But why did the others dislike me?"

"You're a little smaller than the average cat," Beechpaw confirmed. "It's a silly reason, now that you think about it, huh?"

"Yeah, I thought there might be another reason," Robinpaw meowed, deflated.'

"All I know is Lionfoot and Lilycloud were mean to you and Foxpaw and I followed them," Beechpaw mewed. "I guess we did it because ever sense we were born, we've seen them hating you."

"It's okay," Robinpaw mewed, assuringly. "We're friends now, right?"

"Yeah," Beechpaw responded, looking over at her, smiling. "We're litter mates, we were always friends."

"Great," Robinpaw smiled. She and her brother finished their fresh-kill after a while, eating quickly. "Bye!" Robinpaw called, exiting the den.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She headed to the flat-rock, which was in between the medicine cat den and the nursery. Mossypaw was already there, sunning herself on her side. The sun was still in the sky, but it was setting. Robinpaw only had a little while to sun herself.

"Hi!" Robinpaw called. Mossypaw flipped over on her underbelly at the sound of Robinpaw's voice.

"Oh, hey Robinpaw!" Mossypaw cried. Robinpaw hopped up on the rock, and laid down by Mossypaw. Although Robinpaw was a moon and a half older than Mossypaw, they were about the same size due to Robinpaw's _lack_ in size.

"How's training going?" Robinpaw inquired.

"Great!" Mossypaw mewed brightly. "Poppysplash is great at sneaking up on prey and is _very_ stealthy! I can only hope to be as great at hunting as she is one day."

"Don't worry," Robinpaw assured her, "I never thought I could fight another cat. But now I can do the upright-lock almost as good as Olivewhisker. He says all I have to work on is keeping my opponent pinned down."

"Wow!" Mossypaw exclaimed. "I can't learn that move until I learn the leap and hold."

"That move is simple," Robinpaw explained, "all you have to do is make sure you judge your jump precisely. Aim for their shoulders by looking at their head. That lets your forepaws land squarely on their shoulders."

"Thanks!" Mossypaw said gratefully. "I'm doing battle training tomorrow at sunrise; I'll ask Poppysplash if we can work on it. It'll surprise her if I can execute the move perfectly!"

"I'm happy to help," Robinpaw responded. "I don't know what I'm doing tomorrow. I hope we can work on tree climbing; I've never got to try that yet! I think it'll be fun, and I might learn how to catch squirrels. We don't get squirrels here that often, but Sneezepaw's told me they're delicious! Not counting the fluffy fur of course!"

"'I've never had squirrel. But the sparrows seem to have _the_ most feathers, more than any other bird!" Mossypaw giggled. "One time, I was sharing a sparrow with Fallowpaw, when we were still kits, and a feather fell on his nose. He kept on sneezing, over and over again! It never came off, and he didn't know it was there! I just sat there laughing!"

The two apprentices lay there, cracking up. _This is how life should be,_ Robinpaw established. But she couldn't get the thought of why her family hated her out of her mind. Suddenly, the memory of Starlingsong and Plumestar's conversation entered her mind yet again. The scene had replayed in her head over and over again ever sense Robinpaw had walked in on them talking. Who was this "she?" And what was StarClan supposed to tell this she-cat? Robinpaw wished she hadn't overheard what Starlingsong had said, she would have to live with the knowledge though. The thought of knowing what she did, and not telling anyone scared her. It would be hard to keep it a secret, and the curiosity would kill her. It all made Robinpaw's head hurt!

"Look, I got to go," Robinpaw meowed to Mossypaw. "I'll see you in the apprentice den in a little bit!"

"All right!" Mossypaw called after Robinpaw, as Robinpaw padded away after leaping down from the flat-rock.

Robinpaw padded over to where Olivewhisker was heading over to the fresh-kill pile. She stopped him by gesturing, and ran over to him.

"Hello, Robinpaw," Olivewhisker greeted her. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering what we were doing tomorrow," Robinpaw explained. "I was hoping we could start working on tree climbing."

"Sure," he agreed. "We'll start right after I take you on a hunting patrol, Rainfrost told me ahead of time. He has to go on a border patrol, and sent out orders early."

"Great!" Robinpaw cried, and then added shyly. "Will anyone come with us?"

"I'll ask Leopardfrost of she would like to bring Smokepaw," Olivewhisker stated. "She mentioned earlier that he could use some brushing up on his tree climbing skills."

"Do you want me to tell Smokepaw?" Robinpaw questioned.

"That would be great," Olivewhisker told her. "Now, go get some rest, you deserve it." He flicked her ears, and then he walked away. Robinpaw smiled and padded over to the apprentice den, Foxpaw, Beechpaw, Willowpaw, and Smokepaw were already in their nests. Foxpaw was sharing a small hare with Willowpaw, and Willowpaw seemed _mighty_ happy about it. Robinpaw shuddered; the whole thing was all gross to her. She headed over to Smokepaw.

"Oh, hey Robinpaw," Smokepaw mewed casually.

"Hi Smokepaw," Robinpaw mewed, trying not to let any hint of her crush on Smokepaw escape through her voice. "Olivewhisker is taking me to practice tree climbing, and said he was going to ask Leapordfrost if you and she would like to come. He wanted me to let you know."  
"Thanks," Smokepaw meowed. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

Robinpaw nodded, hoping she had concealed her excitement, and then laid down in her nest a tail length away. _He said he would be looking forward to it!_ Robinpaw thought with delight. _Looking forward to training with_ me_!_ _Maybe I do have a chance with him!_ She shut her eyes, and drifted off to sleep with the hopeful thoughts still fresh in her mind.

**Me: That's the end of the chapter! Beechpaw became nice! Yay! Smokepaw's point of view will be featured in the next chapter! This author note will be a little bit shorter than others; I want to finish it before bedtime! The contest for Emberflower's kits is still on; I will choose the best four! Pleases submit the forms, I need toms and she-cats, the description should somewhat look like Jaytail and Emberflower. Here's the form, I'm using Mossypaw as an example.**

**Name: Mossypaw**

**Description: gray and white with long fur, fluffy, with a short tail and hazel eyes**

**Personality: sweet and energetic, is very compassionate and kind**

**Me: To the reviews! (Like I said, I'm in a hurry!)**

**lloing: You write just as well as I do! Thanks for the kit! And thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Cats can have hazel eyes, my cat Sasha has them. I'm not sure about brown, but I'm still going to use them. Thanks for the kit, and for reviewing!**

**Super Ninja Whiskers: They are cute, aren't they! I don't know, actually I do! Hehehehe! Thanks for adding your favorite animal, the kit, and for reviewing!**

**Amberflight: Thank you so much! I love your kit, the name Dapplekit is one of my favorites! I love Squirrelflight! Thanks for the kit, and your review!**

**Nightmaresoul: I never really noticed that, but it is kind of funny! Like Runningnose! Thanks for the review!**

**Sparrowflight7: Thank you for the kits, and your review! I love kits too! I'll try to use your quote; I'll have to wait for when it fits the chapter!**

**Red-the-Mudkip: Thanks so much! I have already been told what a flame is, but thanks anyway! I always thought I didn't have enough detail! Thanks for the review!**

**Other reviewers were: Sailheart**

**Me: Please submit kits, and put a 3 in your review if you believe in love! Only one person put their favorite animal last time! ): Let's try for more participants! I would like to announce that I have a poll up for my next main character! Please vote on my profile! Also, please join my friend Sparrowfliight7's form, MistClanRPG The voting for Willowpaw's warrior name is off! Only one person, Super Ninja Whiskers, guessed, and got it right! My favorite villain is Hawkfrost! In the review, the person said they kind of like him, he's my **_**favorite**_** villain I like his evilness! I'm good though, don't worry! Story list!  
**

**PeaceClan**** by: lloing**

**Warriors Comedy**** by Spottedfire7**

**Me: Tell me if you want your story to be mentioned, and I'll see what I can do! This chapter is dedicated to lloing! Leave a memorable review if you want a chapter to be dedicated to you! Super Ninja Whiskers, who guessed my favorite villain, what pairing plushies do you want? Quote time! (Don't forget to submit quotes!)**

**With great knowledge, comes great responsibility.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Well, 6 reviews sense last time, not bad. But we can do better people! Even if you don't have an account, review! The last thingy I had a bout true love, messed up. I said to put 3, a greater than sign and a three to make a heart, but the greater than sign disappeared. It probably did this time too. Well, that's behind us now, so…new thingy! If you think life is too precious to waste any minute of it on negativity, put a :}) in your review! It's a smiley face with a mustache! Emberflower's kits are still open, looking for unique names, and descriptions that somewhat resemble Jaytail and Emberflower. Emberflower's kits will be introduced in, I think, Chapter 11. They would be in the next one, but this chapter was too long, so Willowpaw's ceremony had to be moved to Chapter 9. Which meant everything was moved. If you understood that you get a big bag of M&Ms!**

**Foxpaw: Hello!**

**Me: Go away.**

**Foxpaw: Sheesh, someone has anger issues.**

**Me: What?! All I said was to go away.**

**Foxpaw: Woah! I'm sorry if I offended you, just back off okay!**

**Me: He's weird. Anyway! I noticed I forgot the discalaimer last time! I remembered it this time though! Yay! I do not own, or claim to own, ****Warriors****, Erin Hunter does. Here's Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

_A ginger she-cat with white_ patches sprinted through woods filled with dark, sickly looking trees. She raced across the forest floor, dodging a nearby holly bush. One of the bush's prickly leaves snagged on her coat, taking a small bit of fur with it as she swept past, not taking notice of the holly bush's work. The ginger and white cat came to an abrupt halt in the middle of a clearing filled with dry, brittle grass. It crinkled beneath her paws as she spun around, searching the bushes surrounding the clearing with wide eyes. Shadows moved around her, slowly, then faster, faster, and still faster. The she-cat stood still, shaking in her paws. The shadows moved faster, and faster, now they were just a blur, moving quicker than she had ever seen before. The whirl-wind of blackness surrounded her, engulfed her. The darkness produced a long, painful screech that seemed to come from all around the she-cat. She crouched down, her ears pressed back against her head in fear. She cowered there on the ground, her ginger and white coat shivering. Soon enough, the she-cat was swimming in inky blackness and cries of pain. Suddenly, the screeches died down to almost nothing. Another voice replaced them. It was eerily quiet, and sounded like claws scraping on stone. The she-cat flinched, her eyes as wide as the stepping stones in the river running through GorseClan territory.

"Robinpaw," it whispered. The voice seemed to exert from everywhere, like an echo in a cavern. "Robinpaw," it repeated. The she-cat huddled down among the blades of coarse grass, pressing even harder against the forest floor.

"We're coming," the voice whispered, growing louder. The voice was dark, and as cold as a hail stone, chilling the small she-cat's bones. "We're coming. Prepare if you want, nothing will save you. We're coming, and when we strike, your world will fall." The voice was booming like thunder over the she-cat's head now. "We will strike, and your world will fall. Where we will strike is a mystery." The voice chuckled evilly, like it had just made a cruel joke. "You cannot do anything to prevent this. We're coming, we're coming." It said this again, and again. The voice loomed over her, casting a shadow of words that enveloped her in a whirlwind. The screeching returned and matched the level of the voice; the blackness, mixed with the voices was all too much for the small she-cat. She cowered in the clearing, as the storm of darkness and voices enclosed on her, swallowing her in its evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robinpaw jerked awake, breathing heavily and shivering all over. She felt as if there were ants crawling through her long, thick fur. She stood up, and glanced around the apprentice den. Robinpaw wasn't sure what she was looking for, but nothing was there, except the other apprentices, of course. Yet, the shadows from her dream seemed to lurk in the corners of the den. Robinpaw suddenly realized that it was raining. The drops landed on Robinpaw, and swam through her fur; some of the raindrops were freed from her fur, and found their way to the ground. Robinpaw shook herself, getting rid of the other wet drops. It was a fruitless effort, the rain kept on falling. Luckily, the small oak tree sheltering the apprentice den caught most of the droplets, and the other apprentices didn't seem to notice anything as they slept in their moss nests, rain covering their pelts. Robinpaw quietly stepped outside the den, careful not to wake the other apprentices, and immediately got drenched. She dashed over to the elder's den. Fluffypelt and Snowheart were lying done, their heads resting on their paws. Not too long ago, the warriors had built a small covering over the hollow dip in the ground out of twigs, and willow branches. It had an opening, and leaves were woven in the branches to keep rain and snow out. _It certainly is coming in handy today,_ Robinpaw observed. She ducked under the covering, entering the den. Snowheart raised her gray-flecked muzzle towards Robinpaw.

"Good morning," Snowheart yawned. She stood up and stretched. The covering was tall enough that any cat could sit up properly, without banging their head on it. The rain was leaking into the nest, making the moss the elders slept on damp. _I'll gather more leaves when I go on the hunting patrol,_ Robinpaw noted. _And when the rain lets up I'll change their bedding._

"Hi, Snowheart, Fluffypelt," Robinpaw meowed in greeting. Fluffypelt murmured something inaudible, and opened his eyes to look over at Robinpaw.

"Is Fluffypelt okay?" Robinpaw whispered to Snowheart.

"Oh, he's been sleeping less and less lately," Snowheart whispered back, shaking her head. "I think his bones have been aching a lot, and keeping him up."

"I'll tell Starlingsong," Robinpaw promised.

"Thank you sweetie," Snowheart replied. She licked Robinpaw between the ears, and returned her head to her paws.

Robinpaw backed out of the den, and turned her head towards the medicine cat den. She padded past the fresh-kill pile, and stopped in front of the medicine cat den.

"Starlingsong?" Robinpaw called into the den.

"Who is it?" a voice called back.

"Robinpaw," Robinpaw answered.

"Come in," the voice mewed. Robinpaw gingerly pushed through the hanging ivy. She stepped over to Starlingsong, who was sorting what looked like old tansy. She tossed a brittle piece of tansy onto a small pile of herbs. Starlingsons stood up, and stretched out her legs, then turned to face Robinpaw. "What can I do for you, Robinpaw?" Starlingsong asked her.

"I thought I should tell you about Fluffypelt," Robinpaw told her. "He seems really tired, and Snowheart told me his aching bones have been keeping him up at night. And I don't think this weather is helping much."

"Thank you for telling me," Starlingsong meowed gratefully, nodding her head in thanks. "I'll bring him some daisy leaves, and give him a poppy seed later tonight."

"You're welcome," Robinpaw dipped her head in farewell, and exited the medicine cat den. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Almost all the prey was soaked. Robinpaw nosed under the pile, and quickly picked a plump rabbit from the bottom of the pile. She raced back to the elder's den before the rabbit could get wet. Robinpaw entered the den, and set the rabbit on the ground in front of Snowheart's paws.

"What's this?" Snowheart meowed, surprised.

"I thought you might be hungry," Robinpaw told Snowheart. "None of the other apprentices are awake yet, so you wouldn't have gotten any prey yet."

"Well, thank you!" Snowheart purred. "Fluffypelt, Robinpaw brought us a rabbit!" Fluffypelt raised his head, and looked up at Robinpaw once more.

"Thanks Robinpaw," Fluffypelt mewed, although he looked tired, his eyes gleamed gratefully. He bent down to take a bite, and then stopped. "It's pouring out there, all the fresh-kill must be extremely wet. Don't you want any?"

"No," Robinpw mewed. Her stomach rumbled, showing her words to be a lie. "Well, actually I'm starving. But, there's plenty more prey in the pile."

"But all of it will be really soggy," Snowheart mewed, agreeing with Fluffypelt. "Share the rabbit with us; it's definitely big enough for the three off us to share."

"I guess," Robinpaw meowed reluctantly, lying down. "If you're sure there's enough for all of us."

"I'm positive, have some," Snowheart responded, kindly. "A sweet apprentice like you deserves some."

Robinpaw ducked her head shyly, and gave her chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks. Robinpaw liked receiving compliments just as much as the next cat, nut they could be really embarrassing. She settled down softly, and took a bite of the rabbit. She chewed it thoughtfully, letting her mind fill with the flavors of the moor. Yet, her dream still edged into her thoughts. _What does it mean?_ She wondered. Robinpaw wasn't even sure if it was just a nightmare, or an important message from StarClan. The two GoresClan elders ate the rabbit in silence, and Robinpaw joined them again. Once the rabbit was finished, Robinpaw thanked them kindly for sharing.

"You're welcome," Fluffypelt mewed. "Thank you for bringing it to us." Robinpaw flicked her tail to show she had heard his words, and then left the elder's den. She was about to pad back over to the apprentice den, when she spotted Olivewhisker gazing around near the camp entrance. Robinpaw suddenly remembered the hunting patrol; she gave herself a quick grooming, and raced over to where he stood.

"Robinpaw!" Olivewhisker cried. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
"Sorry," she apologized, noticing Icefire, Ambercloud, and Fallowpaw waiting with Olivewhisker. "I visited the elders, and shared a rabbit with them."

"Its fine," Olivewhisker assured her.

"Let's go!" Ambercloud called to the patrol, signaling for them to follow him. Obviously, he was leading this patrol. The five cats left the camp, veering toward the rabbit warrens. The trip there was silent, nobody really said anything. They reached the warrens soon enough, and the patrol stopped.

"Everyone stay quiet," Ambercloud whispered. "Fallowpaw, I want you and Robinpaw to work together to catch a rabbit. If that's okay with you, Olivewhisker."

Olivewhisker just silently nodded his head in agreement.

"How do you want us to do it?" Robinoaw asked her mentor, gazing up at him.

"That's up to you two to decide," he whispered. Robinpaw nodded, nervous. She beckoned Falllowpaw over to her with her tail. He obliged, and walked over to her. Robinpaw padded a little away from the others, and Fallowpaw followed her.

"So how should we play this out?" Fallowpaw inquired. He was younger than her, and had only been an apprentice for a quarter moon.

"I think we should wait for a rabbit to come out," Robinpaw suggested. "One of us can creep into its hole when it's gone. The other can scare the rabbit back to the hole."

"Where one of us will be waiting for it!" Fallowpaw finished. "Great plan."

"Thanks," Robinpaw whispered shyly. "I'll go in the rabbit's hole." Fallopaw nodded, and shrank into some heather a couple tail-lengths away. Robinpaw waited where she was, downwind, and kept her eyes transfixed on the warrens in front of her. Not after long, a tiny, pink nose popped out of a hole. Robinpaw pressed herself even harder against the ground, as did the rest of the patrol. She prepared her legs to race over to the small hole. The rabbit bounced a few times across the moor. _Just a little farther_, Robinpaw urged silently. The rabbit didn't notice any of the cats, hidden as they were. _Rabbits sure are dumb_, Robinpaw observed. _The smallest kit could see Olivewhisker, Ambercloud, and Icefire._ The rabbit hopped a couple more times away. _Now!_ Robinpaw crept forward, as silent as a mouse. She gingerly put one paw in front of the other. Slowly, but surly, Robinpaw reached the rabbit hole, and ducked inside, careful not to make a sound. The hole was small, but not too small. Robinpaw looked up and saw Fallowpaw, still concealed in the heather, tense his hind legs. Then, he sprang out of the heather, the rabbit's eyes widened in fear. The fast creature sprinted back to its hole in the ground. It thought it would be safe there, but it was dead wrong. The rabbit entered the small tunnel, and Robinpaw clamped her jaws down on its neck, killing it almost instantly. The poor creatures eyes would remain forever with the look of fear locked in them. Robinpaw climbed out of the hole, and shook all the dirt off of her pelt. Then she padded back to where Fallowpaw and the others were waiting.

"You executed the plan perfectly," Olivewhisker praised, smiling down at his apprentice. Robinpaw beamed.

"Great idea," Fallowpaw told her.

"You both did excellently," Ambercloud confirmed. The rest of the patrol had they're go at the warrens, and soon they were all walking back to camp with four plump rabbits. Suddenly, Robinpaw remembered the elders.

"Olivewhisker?" she meowed, gazing up at her mentor.

"Yes?" he responded through a mouthful of fur.

"Can I go get some leaves for the elder's den?" Robinpaw asked hopefully. "Their roof's leaking."

"Sure," Olivewhisker assured her. Robinpaw padded over to Fallowpaw, and explained to him where she was going. She passed off the rabbit to him, and left the patrol.

Robinpaw decided she should probably get leaves from the oak tree. She ran as fast as she could over to where it stood. The rain had still not let up, and it pelted down on her. Underneath the oak tree she would have plenty of shelter. Robinpaw stopped right before she ran into the sturdy trunk of the tree. Only a few drops of rain made it through the tree's branches. Robinpaw set to work picking of leaves from the lower branches. Soon enough, she had a big pile of leaves to patch up the elder's den covering. Robinpaw took the leaves in her jaws, and raced back to camp. She let her thoughts wander back to her mysterious dream. _Who was it that was coming?_ Robinpaw wondered, worriedly. _The voice said they were coming, and we couldn't stop them. Surely StarClan can stop whatever this ominous threat is? Can't they? _Robinpaw stopped in her tracks. What if StarClan couldn't stop this enemy? _What can we do then?_ Robipaw pondered this for a while. _You know what Robinpaw? You're being ridiculous! Why would any enemy tell you what they plan on doing? You're nothing special, just an ordinary GorseClan apprentice._ Robinpaw told herself. She shook her head to clear out the thoughts, and continued on her trek back to camp. She reached it in no time.

Robinpaw entered the camp to see Foxpaw and Willowpaw chatting in the apprentice den. Robinpaw shuddered, an padded over to the elder's den. She crawled under the covering, entering the den.

"Oh, hello Robinpaw," Snowheart mewed cheerfully. Their nests were much more damp sense before Robinpaw had left for the patrol. Fluffypelt lay asleep in his mossy bedding, snoring slightly. _Starlingsong must have given him a poppyseed,_ Robinpaw concluded.

"Hi Snowheart," Robinpaw replied, turning her attention back to the white elder. "I noticed earlier that your roof was leaking, so I brought some more leaves to patch it up."

"Thank you, dear," Snowheart meowed kindly. She moved out of the way so Robinpaw could repair the covering. The little she-cat worked away, weaving the leaves in and out of the branches that made up the covering. She stood on her hind legs when she began working on the middle of it. After a while, Robinpaw was placing the last yellow and orange tinged leaf between two willow branches. She sat back down, and brought her right forepaw up to lick. She put it down again, and admired her handy work. The rain has stopped trickling through the roof, and all the tiny holes that had been there before, were now patched up.

"Thank you Robinpaw," Snowheart meowed gratefully.

"It was nothing," Robinpaw mewed, and then left the two elders in peace.

Outside, the whole clan was beginning to gather in front of the highlegde. Plumestar was sitting with her tail wrapped around her paws on top of the jutting rock, watching the cats assemble. Robinpaw ran over to where the other apprentices sat.

"I saved you a seat," Smokepaw whispered, as Robinpaw joined the others. She smiled at him gratefully, and took her spot next to him. _This must be Willowpaw's warrior ceremony,_ Robinpaw confirmed excitedly. The gray she-cat wasn't with the other apprentices. Instead, she was sitting next to her mentor, Rainfrost, at the front of the crowd, a proud gleam in her eye. Robinpaw looked up at the highleagde once more as Plumestar stood on all fours, and padded to the tip of the ledge.

**Me: Wow. That chapter was…let me check…2,647 words long! Again, I say wow! That's longer than most my chapters with author's notes included! I'm so proud! I'm sorry for taking longer than usual to update, it was the holidays! I got a bike, I got a bike! I was saving up to by one, and now I have a lot of money to spend! Yay! *throws cash in the air* On a completely different note, I need help! I've had this jaguar foot rug thingy foreer, yet I still haven't named it! Can you give me some ideas? Please?! Here's my other stuffed animals:**

**Cory=Panther**

**Pickles=Green Bear**

**Fuzzy Wuzzy=Big brown bear**

**Chloe=Blue peace Sign Build a Bear**

**Jack=Cheetah Build a Bear**

**Sabrina=White Tiger Build a Bear**

**Peppe=Meerkat**

**Floyd=Small Brown Bear**

**Apple=Apple I-dog Plushie**

**Bubbles=Spotted Fish (he's lost at the moment…)**

**Me: I have to quizzes on GoToQuiz, the links are on my profile. Please take both of them, they're warrior cat quizzes! Also, I command you to listen to I Make My Own Sunshine by Alyssa Bonagura on Youtube. It is now my favorite song of all time, it's so inspiring, and you have to check it out! It kind of refers to my favorite quote, which you can see on my profile. If you want to know what I've been up to, look under news on my profile. My birthday has passed, I can't tell you when it is though, but it is in December. Nothing else interesting to tell you…Oh! Did you like the first two paragraphs, Robinpaw's dream? I loved writing that part, so ominous and foreboding! I thought it turned out really awesome, I used detail as much as I could! Tell me your thoughts please! Review time!**

**Super Ninja Whiskers: Thank you! Here's your Mossypaw and Beechpaw plushies! I like them together too, how can you predict the future? Are you a mind reader?! Anyway, thanks for your review!**

**Wolf of Crescent Moon: How did you find out?! Did Fishmask tell you?! That lazy, good for nothing, cat! Anyway, thanks for your review!**

**Wildfire10: This is Sparrowflight7 everyone, she changed her name. Thanks! Yes, Robinpaw finally has hope! Thanks for your review! See you on January 7!**

**lloinng: Yes I did, and your welcome! I hope it gave some more reviews! I'll try to use the quote in the future! I'm sorry about your name; I spelled it right this time! What does the name mean? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Me: No other reviews. Please review this time! Reviews are what authors crave more than anything! Except chocolate, candy, steak, etc. Okay, so don't forget, :}) if life is too precious to waste one minute of it with negativity, Emberflower's kits, and review! Here's the form for the kits, you can submit as much as four. I'll use Mossypaw as an example.**

**Name: Mossypaw**

**Description: gray and white with long fur, fluffy, with a short tail and hazel eyes**

**Personality: sweet and energetic, is very compassionate and kind**

**Me: So that's pretty much it for now, wait, story list!**

**Legendary**** by monkeyCsaw**

**As the Star Blazes**** by Wildfire10**

**A Silent Savior**** by Sunleaf13**

**Me: tell me if you want your story on the list, and I'll see what I can do! Quote time! (I made this one up) Goodbye 'till next time!**

**You're the only one that can stop yourself by saying you can't do it, don't let yourself say that.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello people of Fanfiction! I know it has been a loooooong time sense I updated (wow I start a lot of author's notes with this, huh?), but this time I have a truly legitimate excuse, well, rather excuses. I will list all of that at the bottom author' note, along with tooooooooons of other stuff.**

**Finchbriar: You people should stop reading her story. Really, I mean, if someone takes three months to update, why continue reading? **

**Me: Hey! I created you! Is that anyway to speak to you creator?**

**Finchbriar: Yeah, yeah, I'm not even a main character, so why should I care?**

**Me: How about this? If you say the disclaimer, maybe I'll make you a manor minor character. Wadda you say?**

**Finchbriar: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Lilysplash does not own, or claim to own, ****Warriors****, Erin Hunter does. I'm leavin' now.**

**Me: Whatevs…here's the chapter peoples!**

Chapter 9

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Plumestar yowled from the top of the rock. The murmuring cats below quieted down slowly, their attention drawing toward their leader. "Willowpaw, please step forward."

Willowpaw leaped up onto highledge, and landed perfectly on it.

"Rainfrost, do you feel that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Plumestar asked.

"Yes," Rainfrost said simply.

"Excellent." Plumestar responded. "I, Plumestar, leader of GorseClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Willowpaw stood tall, "I do," her voice was clear, and sure.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowfern. StarClan honors your intellect, compassion, and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of GorseClan." With that, Plumestar layed her muzzle ceremoniously on the newly named Willowfern's head. In return, Willowfern licked her leader's shoulder in the same fashion, then stepped back, and looked down at her clanmates.

"Willowfern! Willowfern! Willowfern!" the clan shouted from below, repeating her name over and over. Robinpaw observed that Foxpaw cheered considerably louder than the others. Soon the noise died down, and Willowfern joined her clanmates. Robinpaw saw Starlingsong and Plumestar pad into Plumestar's den before she was swept up in the mob of cats.

"Hey!" a voice called out to her. Roninpaw turned around to see Willowfern padding over to her.

"Hey!" Robinpaw called, racing up to her. Smokepaw followed her over to Willowfern. "Congragulations!"

"Thanks!" WIllowfern replied, gratefully.

"It's a truly great accomplishment," Smokepaw agreed. The newest warrior nodded thankfully in return.

"You're so lucky!" someone cried, running into Willowfern. The size of the cat wasn't enough to push her over, just knock the other cat down. A bundle of gray and white fur quickly found her way to her paws, and stood up. "I can't believe you became a warrior! Now you'll have to leave the apprentice den. I'm going to miss you..." The hyperactive change in pace could have only been from Mossypaw. The young apprentice was already building up a reputation as the most energetic cat in the clan.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Willowfern meowed, slowly, passing her tail over Mossypaw's back. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to talk to Foxpaw." Robinpaw followed her eyes to see the tortoiseshell tom waiting for Willowfern. When intercepted Robinpaw's glance, his gaze suddenly turned icy. Robinpaw quickly turned back to the others.

"Bye!" Robinpaw called as her friend raced away. Then she looked up at Smokepaw, "Should we go wait for Leapordfrost and Olivewhisker at the camp entrance?"

"Yeah," was all he said in response. Robinpaw nodded, and followed him through the slowly disintegrating crowd. _I hope I don't make a fool of myself_, Robinpaw though, _tree climbing sounds hard, and I might fall._ They reached the entrance, and stopped to wait for their mentors to show up. _I hope they haven't forgotten. Oh, what am I thinking? They're experienced warriors, they wouldn't forget. _Sure enough, Leapordfrost and Olivewhisker came up after the mob was down to a few lingering cats sharing tongues.

"I see both of you are ready," Leapordfrost mewed. "Great, let's head out." She took control, of the small group of cats, and led them out the tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so this is Robinpaw's first tree climbing lesson, but Smokepaw has some experience, right?" Olivewhisker meowed, clearing things up. Leapordfrost nodded, while Robinpaw stood by, nervous.

"Okay, we'll start with the basics for Robinpaw," Olivewhisker suggested. "Smokepaw, this'll be a good chance for you to practice climbing." SMokepaw nodded in agreement from his spot next to Leapordfrost. "Robinpaw, I'll show you how to climb a tree. Watch closely." Olivewhisker approached the oak tree that he and Leapordfrost had chosen for todays lesson. The walk over to the tree, which happened to be far away from the camp, had been pretty silent, except the quiet chatter of the two mentors. _On the way back, I'll talk to him_, Robinpaw had told herself earlier. But, like so many other time, she would probably turn into scaredy cat. Acually, if she was honest with herself, Robinpaw was always a scaredy cat.

"Okay," Olivewhisker began, jolting Robinpaw out of her thoughts, "what you have to remember, is that your claws aren't the only thing holding you up. You have to use your whole body. Robinpaw, I suspect this will be a little bit easier for you, due to your size. Now, I'll show you how to do it." Olivewhisker dug his claws into the base of the tree, and hauled himself up the trunk. Robinpaw noted that he pushed himself up mostly with his hind legs, using his forelegs mainly for thrust. Olivewhisker reached the top of the tree pretty fast, and curled his tail around his paws. "Did you see how I did that?"

Robinpaw nodded, and suddenly was filled with nervousness.

"Okay, good," Olivewhisker mewed, jumping down from the branch he was perched on. He walked over to Leapordfrost, and sat down beside her. "Now, it's your turn."

Robipaw nodded again, and swallowed before padding over to the base of the tree trunk. She glanced back at Smokepaw and their mentors. Her fellow apprentice gestured with his head encouragingly, edging her on. Robinpaw smiled slightly, and turned back to the tree. She unsheathed her claws, feeling them sink into the earth beneath her paws. Robinpaw dug her claws into the oak tree's bark. It was surprisingly soft, and her claws sank easily into the tree. Feeling her confidence building, Robinpaw pulled her whole body onto the tree. She used her hind legs to push herself, like she had seen Olivewhisker do. It was easier then she had expected, and Robinpaw found herself speeding up. She reached the top of the tree in a pretty decent amount of time, at least Robinpaw thought so. She looked down at the cats below her, anxious for approval. She sighed with relief when she saw it in Olivewhisker's eyes. Robinpaw felt like a ton of weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She gathered her weight in her hind quarters, and leaped down to the ground. Robinpaw stumbled a bit, but soon found her footing and joined her clanmates.

"Good job," Smokepaw whispered to her as Robinpaw took her spot next to him. Robinpaw nodded in thanks, like it was no big deal, but on the inside she was screaming with happiness. It was like she had just caught the fattest, juiciest squirrel in the whole world. _Yes!_ she thought. _A compliment! From him! _Robinpaw smiled, but hid it from the others by ducking her head and smoothing down her chest fur. She looked up when Olivewhisker started to speak, though.

"That was great for your first time," Olivewhisker praised her, smiling down at his apprentice.

"Thanks," Robinpaw meowed, shuffling her paws in embarrassment. Leopardfrost stepped forward, ready to contribute to the lesson.

"Now, it's time for you to learn how to climb _down_ the tree," Leopardfrost mewed, addressing the apprentices. "This is more important, and more challenging than climbing the tree itself. Why? Because if you jump off a branch, you have the chance of landing with a thud. If you slink down the tree, then you don't have the risk of making any noise, if you careful. This is good for stalking prey, and sneaking up on enemies. You can still jump off the tree and land on your opponent, but this tactic has also proven effective. I'll demonstrate how it's done."

Leopardfrost climbed the tree quickly, faster then Olivewhisker because she wasn't showing them how to climb the tree. Once she reached the top, she glanced down to make sure everyone was paying attention. Then, Leopardfrost slowly made her way down the tree, head first, keeping her claws firmly in the bark of the oak. Eventually, she reached the bottom of the tree, and looked expectantly at her apprentice.

"All right," Leopardfrost mewed, "Smokepaw, why don't you go first. Okay?"

"'Kay," Smokepaw agreed, padding up to the tree. He dug his claws into the bark,like the others had donw before him. Robinpaw watched intently as he climbed his way to the top of the tree. _He's petty good_, she observed. Smokepaw turned around, and stated his way down the tree. His climbing was almost identical to that of Leopardfrost's, except he was a bit slower, which was expected of him, since he was younger, of course. He made it back to his clanmates fine, and Leapordfrost looked pleased with him. That meant that it was Robinpaw's turn. Without waiting for a command, Robinpaw ran up to the tree. She climbed it with ease, and quickly made it onto the branch she had reached before. Robinpaw noticed how the leaves were orange and red like Olivewhisker's coat. She gazed down at the three cats at the base of the tree. Olivewhisker nodded for her to climb back down, and Leapordfrost cocked her head curiously, as if she was wondering how Robinpaw would do. Robinpaw took a deep breath, she had to admit it, she was a little scared. She looked down once more before climbing back down. Robinpaw could see Smokepaw smiling up at her, in a way that, filled her with joy from the tip of her noise to the end of her tail. She closed her eyes, and then opened them, ready to do this, small, yet scary, feat. Robinpaw crept down the tree, Leapordfrost was right, it was harder going down. You had to make sure you didn't fall, and had to focus on all of you legs very closely. After a while, Robinpaw made it to the bottom, safe and sound.

"Excellent," Olivewhisker told her, his eyes gleaming in approval. "I'm very pleased with your tree climbing skills, Robinpaw."

"Thank you," Robinpaw mewed, gratefully, her eyes transfixed on the ground.

"Now, Leapordfrost and I are going to check the border," Olivewhisker informed the two apprentices. "You too can stay here and practice. You have to promise that if a badger, or a fox, or enemy warriors attack, you have to run. You two aren't prepared to fight anyone just yet. Well, Smokepaw maybe, but I'd rather not take any chances. Okay?"

Robinpaw nodded, she understood what he was saying. Then, it struck her: she was going to be…alone…with Smokepaw…and was going to die alone. She watched the two warriors walk away towards the border; they soon became lost in the heather that covered the moor. Robinpaw turned to Smokepaw, preparing herself for what was most likely to be the worst moment of her life.

"So, should we race up the tree?" Smokepaw suggested.

"Sure," Robinpaw murmured quietly. She followed Smokepaw over to the oak tree, and stood under it foliage with him.

"On the count of three, alright?" Smokepaw told her. All Robinpaw did in response was nod. "One, two, three!" The two apprentices shot up the tree, their claws barely scraping the bark as they climbed the tall oak. Robinpaw felt adrenaline sweep through her, and she felt a rush of wind tingle the tips of her fur. Robinpaw's claws sank into the branch just heartbeats before Smokepaw's did. She sat up there, with him beside her, and curled her tail around her paws.

"I win," Robinpaw mewed, feeling proud of herself.

"Yeah, yeah," Smokepaw admitted, nodding his gray head. "Best two out of three?"

"Okay," the small she-cat agreed. They both scurried down the tree, their tails waving behind them.

"One, two, three!" Smokepaw meowed again. The two GorseCaln cats raced up the tree at top speed, and again, Robinpaw made it to the branch before Smokepaw.

"Well, it doesn't matter if I win the next one," Smokepaw confessed, settling down after Robinpaw on the oak tree's branch. He stretched himself out, and yawned.

"Why are you so tired?" Robinpaw inquired.

"I had a weird dream last night," Smokepaw told her, "and didn't sleep very well."

"Oh," Robinpaw said. _I wonder,_ she thought,_ if he had the same dream that I had. _It didn't matter anyway, the dream meant nothing, Robinpaw decided to change the subject. "Did you let me win?"

"No," Smokepaw meowed.

"Yes, you did," Robinpaw said, her mind made up.

"No, I really didn't," Smokepaw insisted. "Your fast Robinpaw, don't deny it."

"Only because I'm small," she told him.

" Yes, that might be why," Smokepaw admitted, "but, so what? It doesn't matter why, does it?"

"I guess you're right," Robinpaw agreed. "Thanks." She smile slightly, then looked down at the moor below them. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What's beautiful?" Smokepaw asked, sitting up.

"Like I told you before," Robinpaw looked over to him, then back down at the tall grass at the base of the oak tree, "Everything looks better when your looking down."

"Yeah," Smokepaw mewed, "I guess your right." He looked down at the moor floor with her. A breeze made the grass sway back and forth, and Robinpaw suddenly felt calm, very calm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Time to go back," Leaprdfrost called up to he apprentices still sitting on the tree branch. They both nodded in response, and Smokepaw jumped down from the tree. Robinpaw, on the other paw, picked her way carefully down the trunk of the tree.

"Did you both practice?" Olivewhisker inquired.

"Yes," Smokepaw assured him.

"Good," Olivewhisker nodded. "Let's head back to camp." He gestured with his tail for them to follow the two warriors back to camp. Smokepaw and Robinpaw trailed behind them, the two mentors talking about something ahead of them. Smokepaw turned to Robinpaw, and leaned in.

"Have more confidence in yourself," he whispered in her ear. Smokepaw smiled down at her, then straightened up and continued walking across the moor. Robinpaw looked ahead, and felt herself smiling inside, but hoped she looked perfectly normal on the outside. The walk back to camp wasn't as quiet as the walk to the oak tree. Robinpaw made _some_ small talk with Smokepaw, and actually _didn't_ die alone. At least not _that_ time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was fun!" Smokepaw told Robinpaw when they walked through the entrance to camp.

"Yeah, it was," Robinpaw agreed. She followed the three other cats into the GorseClan camp. Everyone in the camp was gathered around…something.

"What's going on?" Smokepaw asked, pushing his way through the crowd of cats. Robinpaw followed closely behind. She found her way in front of the crowd, and saw a cat lying on the ground. A dead cat. Robinpaw stared into the blue eyes of the cat, and recognized it immediately.

"No!" Robinpaw cried. "Oh StarClan, no!"

**Me: Yes! My first cliffhanger! Whoo! I finished the chapter! Finally! I'm so tired…. Now, I'm not going to talk about this anymore! Here is why I couldn't update.**

**First, I wanted to finish a one shot I was working on before starting the chapter. But, I accidently deleted it, because my stupid laptop didn't autosave, like it's supposed to. So I decided that I would finish the chapter first, but it didn't autosave, like, three times. Then, my laptop's battery couldn't hold a charge, meaning that it would fully charge, than the power would drop in, like, half in hour, our somewhere around that time. I **_**thought **_**that the battery completely died, so we had to order a new one. We kind of waited a while to order it. I know what you're all thinking, use a different computer. But here's the thing, all our other computers are Apple products, and use Pages. , doesn't accept Pages. Then, my laptop officially died, forever, three days after I got the new battery. So, we got Microsoft on my mom's Mac computer and again, we took a while to get it. Then, I was lazy and took a while to write the chapter. Again, I am soooooooooo sorry! Next paragraph!**

**I definitely don't deserve you guys as reviewers. I don't deserve as many reviews as I've gotten. There are plenty of stories that update regularly, and are good too, that deserve you guys. I want to thank you guys sooooooo much. So, thank you!**

**Finchbriar: Yep, you don't deserve them at all. You people shouldn't be reading her story.**

**Me: Hey! Go away! *****Finchbriar exits angrily***** Anyway, to the reviews!**

**Wildfire10: Thanks so much, Caitlin! Yes, yes they are. Mossypaw is cute! That was my plan, how did you know?! Thanks for telling everyone my computer issues! Thanks again for the reviewing!**

**Spottedfire7: Thanks, quotes are my thing. Yes, it is my first story. No, I haven't been writing that long. In fact, I haven't particularly liked writing. At school anyway, all those rules that restricted my creative juices. I like free writing better, way better. Thanks that means the world to me, especially coming from you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**13 stripes on a Zebra: Are you Super Ninja Whiskers? You are! Thanks, it was really fun to write I knew it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**spicegirl324: I definitely used your picture in a quiz I made on Goto Quiz. Thanks for the kit and for reviewing!**

**lloing: I see how it is…keeping secrets from me, eh? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Amberflight: I shall ask everyone what they think, and shall put up a pole. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KittyLovesManga: I love manga too! Especially Naruto and Ao No Exorcist! Thanks so much! I will read your story, although I think I already did. I can't remember…. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nightbloom: I love your name! So awesome! I hope the rain cleared up, and you learn to ride a bike! Can't wait 'till you get an account, or have you already? PM me if you do! Thanks for reviewing! Story list!**

**Shadows of Our Past: Book 1: Forgotten Love**** by Wildfire10 (Sparrowflight7)**

**Shadows of Our Past: Book 2: Darkened Soul**** by Wildfire10**

**Poetry For Awesome Warriors**** by Coalstorm of WindClan**

**Back to Life**** by Night of StarClan**

**Me: Also, thanks to Patches9812, Thia Superstar, Wolf that howls at eclipse, Grr, and Greystar12 for reviewing! Thanks to all of you for your reviews and Emberflower's kits! The kits will be introduced in chapter 11, so I'm still looking for kits! Also Amberflight suggested that I have an updated allegiance. If I do, it will be every ten chapters. What do you guys think? I'll put up a poll on my profile! Please vote! Oh! And, please vote on the other poll I have and take my quizzes, the links are on my profile! Please! Anyway, 'till next time! Here's the quote! Please submit quotes and stories! Goodbye! Please review! This chapter is dedicated to my BFF on , and in real life, Wildfire10! Bye, for real this time!**

Once you've accepted your flaws no one can use them against you.


End file.
